But Dignity Matters
by VampireWannaBeXxxX
Summary: Bella moved in with Charlie when their Mum got re-married to Phil. Charlie has abused them for 2 years. What happens when the Cullens find out? Will they be able to save Bella? WARNING: abuse! Cullens are vamps. Normal couples! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. I wanna know if people like it or not, so please review and tell me, then I will carry on!**

**So just so you know. Charlie and Renee had Bella and then just under 2 years later they had Jamie. Then Renee left Forks with both of them. 2 years ago, Bella and Jamie moved back to Forks to give Renee and Phil some space and Charlie has abused them ever since. He does it because he believes that it is their fault their Mum left him. Jamie moved up one year into Bella's year in school. There is only 1 school year between them because Bella is very old in her year and Jamie is very young, but clever.**

Jamie PoV

I was just warming up the frying-pan. Then I put the cut up bacon into it. Suddenly I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the front drive.

_Oh no! His dinner isn't ready yet!_

I heard a rattling of keys and the door swung open. I heard his footsteps get closer but I tried to ignore them and scraped the cut up bacon into the carbonara sauce.

"JAMIE LIVVI SWAN! WHERE'S MY DINNER!!!" I must have jumped a foot in the air!

"It's coming Ch...Dad!" I stammered. I almost got myself into a bucket load of more trouble! Bella and I are not allowed to call him Charlie.

I turned around to see him standing in the doorway, his face was livid red. He came towards me, I smile forming on his sneering face.

"Why isn't it on the table, you ungrateful bitch!?!" he said in a forced calm voice. He was dangerous when he used this voice!

He grabbed me by the neck and flung me against the wall, next to the cooker. I screamed as I saw his fist come out of no-where and hit me in the face.

"Will you make this mistake again?" he said, almost shouting.

"N..n...n...no!" I squeaked.

"You'd better not! And where's your ungrateful sister?"

Tears leaked out of my eyes and mixed in with the blood, already on my face. I was in so much pain. My arm was stuck between my back and the wall, in a way an arm is VERY painful to bend in.

"I..I...dunno!" I said quietly, and sadly. Bella was in for it now and I knew it. At this precise moment, Bella stepped through the door. I saw her white, frightened face.

"You're just in time to enjoy the fun, Isabella!" he said, still grinning at me.

He kicked me hard in the stomach and I heard the crunching of some of my ribs. The wind was blown out of me so fast my head span dangerously, and then I blacked out.

**So, do you get it? Jamie is Bella's younger sister. Please review! If you guys like it I will carry on but I may just carry on anyway!**

**Thanx for reading it. I know it is short, but I promise the chappies will get longer. I promise and I have the story line spanned out in my head already!**

**Hit the button below and tell me if you like it or not.**

**Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Wups! I didn't put a disclaimer in chapter 1. Okay here goes: If I was Stephanie Meyer, would I be writing on FanFic? No!**

Jamie PoV

I opened my eyes slowly and all the pain came flooding back to me. My arm was still bent around my back and all the nerves were screaming in protest. I tried to move it but it was very painful! The worst pins and needles I have ever had stabbed at my arm! My head was throbbing, dangerously. I felt my face. Nothing felt like it had been broken; it just felt incredibly, badly bruised. I winced at the slightest touch. I think the blood on my face last night must have been from a nose-bleed, which had occurred after he had punched my nose. As I tried to sit up, using my arm which I could actually move, I remembered Charlie kicking me and thinking that some of my ribs were broken. I lifted up my T-shirt, when I was sitting fully upright, leaning again the wall, with my bad arm hanging limply beside me, and saw that my chest, down to my belly-button was almost all bruise. I felt my ribs, gingerly, although there was really no point. As I had been so underfed over the last two or three years, all my ribs stuck out unpleasantly. They didn't look too bad. One of them I thought was definitely broken but could just feel as they hadn't been lodged away from the other part of it, and I guessed that some of the others were just cracked slightly. Well, admittedly, this is one of the worst I have had, but I'll survive.

I looked around and saw Bella lying on her front, with her face facing me. She didn't look too bad, just very bruised and her arm has a fresh cut on it. I guessed Charlie had done that to her last night, but it had scabbed over now. I checked over at the clock. I was three a.m. I grabbed the side of the table, with my good arm, and tried to pull myself up. I made it, but then my head throbbed and I felt very dizzy and almost fell over. I slumped into the chair next to me and put my head in my hands. I waited till the dizzy spells had passed.

I tried to get up again and I was fine (ish). I limped over to the freezer and grabbed some frozen peas. I wrapped a kitchen towel around it and placed it to my head. I don't think it had bled, just bumped and bruised. I didn't want the swelling to continue though. Any change in appearance and all of the Cullen's would see it. Carlisle and Esme used to be Charlie's best friend but now they just act like Bella and my's Aunt and Uncle. We spend every other week-end at their house. One pain-free time we got, but we were just as anxious whilst we were over there, than at home with Charlie. Why? Because they don't know that Charlie abuses us and we want to keep it that way. It is a big job, keeping that secret from them, as they are vampires. We found a way to do it. Whenever Edward asked how we got the bruise on our face or whatever, we would imagine up a scene of bumping into a door, or getting into a fight, and play it in our heads. He's a mind-reader, you see. He can read our thoughts. Alice can see the future. When someone thinks of something, then she sees what happens when that person carries out what they thought. This was the hardest to overcome, but what we do is keep Charlie very drunk, so then all of his memories are slurred and he can never think straight. Admittedly, we get the worst beating when he is drunk, but we don't care! The reason we don't want the Cullens to find out is because they love Bella and I so much and would send Charlie to jail to protect us. We don't want Charlie to be locked away. We want 'Daddy' back. When we came over on our summer holidays to see him when we were younger, he loved us and played with us and acted like a proper Dad! It was only when we came to live with him that he got abusive and terrifying. The other way to keep it from Alice is that we don't tell Charlie when we'll be home and just take a chance that he won't be there. If he is then we get a beating, if he isn't then we make dinner and still get a beating. But he can't plan anything. Simple. Jasper can tell how people are feeling, like their emotions. Whenever we are around him we get into the most comfortable position we can and DON'T think about sadness, pain, hurt or anything like that. Think happy feelings and we should be alright. Around everyone, including these three, we just can't limp, wince, grimace or whatever. Just smile, look happy and pretend everything is fine. It is working fine at the moment so hopefully it will work out.

I poured the water out of the tap and into a mug by the side of the sink. Then I went over to Bella, carefully knelt down beside her and poured a very little over her head. She groaned quietly and then looked round at me. I helped her into a sitting position against the wall and then sat next to her. We did this all in complete silence. This was our normal routine. The first who wakes, arouses the other and then we just lean against the wall for a while, talking.

"How bad are you?" she asked me, "Worst yet? Because when I stepped through the front door, you looked awful..." She looked at me, "Actually, you still do look awful, there's blood ALL over your face!" She grabbed a towel which was hung over the cold radiator next to us and dipped it into the mug of water. Next, she pulled her make-up bag out of her school bag and took the hand mirror out.

She held the mirror in front of my face and handed me the wet towel. We tend to mop up our own blood, for hygiene sake, and the fact it really hurts if it's really bruised.

"Where did all this blood come from?" she asked me as I started to dab at the dry blood. My reflexion in the mirror did look awful. I had a bruise spread from one side of my face, over my nose and across to the other side. Most of my blood had come from the nose-bleed and dripped down onto my mouth, chin and neck.

"Charlie punched me in the nose," I motioned at the bruise, "and I must have had a nose-bleed." She nodded. "What's up with you?"

"Hold on. You haven't told me everything yet. Keep talking, Jamie," she said sternly. She acts like Mum, in a good way. She cares for me and worries about me a lot. I have to say, I do the same back but she has the upper hand because she's older. I don't really mind, except for times like this when I really worry about her.

I rolled my eyes and said, "My head is throbbing from where it hit against the wall over there," I pointed towards the cooker, "and my arm got stuck between me and the wall," I picked up my lame arm.

She gasped as I dropped it. Bella shuffled round me and picked it up. "Move it," she ordered. I thought for a second and then tried. It tingled with the pins and needles but I couldn't move it. "Try again," she said. I squeezed the top of it, hard where there isn't any bruise and I felt that so I tried again, and I managed to wriggle my fingers. After a couple of minutes I got complete feeling back, and the pins and needles vanished.

I carried on explaining because she didn't believe that that was all, "Um...He kicked me the chest and at least one of my ribs are broken." She groaned.

"Again?" she said exasperatedly.

"And I'm pretty much bruised everywhere else." I finished. "Your turn," I said, firmly.

"Bruises everywhere, and probably a broken rib, too." She said quickly.

"Is that it? Well you got it pretty bad on your face," I added.

She laughed at the fact I had said it so matter-of-factly. I finished mopping up my face and stood up. I helped Bella up, now I had full feeling in both arms and we decided to wash our hair each.

We crept up the stairs, very quietly and I got in the shower. Charlie turns the hot water off before he goes to bed, so it is always a cold shower, but I don't really mind. Bella and I share our strawberry shampoo. I rubbed all of the blood off the rest of my body, and then towel dried my hair. Bella and I also share a bedroom so when I got into our room and she got into the shower I dropped my towel and looked at myself in the floor length mirror.

For a 15 year old girl, I am extremely small and underweight. This is because I don't eat nearly enough, because Charlie doesn't allow it. I am only 140cm tall and the average 15 year old is 160cm. It completely sucks. As for my weight an average 15 year old girl weighs 53kg. I think you can guess that I'm not even close, so for my height, I am still underweight: 30kg. I am the height of an average 11 year old and the weight of an average 10 year old. But I'm not that worried. As long as eat just enough, I'll live and anyway, Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme feed us plenty on the week-ends we stay with them. The other kids at school just say I'm anorexic. We told the Cullens that I had a problem when I was born, which slowed my growth right down. I, unlike Bella, can lie, so they bought the story quite easily and haven't asked about it since.

As you can guess, I'm not a pretty sight. My hips stick right out and you can see every single bump of my ribs. You can see my collar bone curl over my shoulder and round to the back, and the skin stretches across my knee. Apart from all of this, I am a normal, plain girl. I have the same colour hair and eyes as Bella. If I wasn't so small, we could probably pass as twins. But Bella is prettier than me. She is thin and still underweight, but it's not as drastic as mine. My hair is a dull brown but there is something in Bella's face which makes her hair looks beautiful. She says that I'm being stupid. Her eyes are chocolate brown, warm and friendly. Mine are mud brown. Once again she tells me not to put myself down, but I can't help it! It is just how I feel.

I looked over to the clock and it said 4:36a.m.

Bella and I get up at 5:00 to give ourselves time to put make-up on to cover up the bruising, so there is really no point in going back to sleep. We were knocked out for a good 10 hours. That ought to be enough.

I slipped into my baggy jeans and buckled my belt around my 'deformed' hips. I pulled a random T-shirt over my head, followed by my big, baggy jumper. I wear big clothes to take the attention away from my weight. I can also use the hood if any bruising shows on my face and try and pass it for shadows.

Then, Bella came out of the shower, fully dressed. She brought in her make-up bag and started on my face without a word. We were always so depressed in the mornings. She did it so carefully, to cause me minimal pain, but it took three-quarters of an hour! I helped her with hers and by half past six we were both done. We checked that none of our injuries were showing and then we tip-toed down to the kitchen. We both grabbed a banana and put a cereal bar in our school bag for later. We don't have much lunch money so it had better keep us going. We take a very small amount out of Charlie's wallet, but he never notices. At the most we have taken $3 before. And that's between us! Just before 7:00 we headed out to the Bella's old, red truck. We like getting out of the house before Charlie's alarm goes off at 7.

This was the most he would buy for Bella to get to school in, because people would talk if we walked to school each morning. Bella got it just after her 17th Birthday in September. We got in and Bella turned the key in the ignition. Edward would always offer Bella a ride because they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but Bella always turns his offer down saying, "I still don't want Charlie to know."

On some off days, I completely break down on the way to school. This was one of those days. Bella pulled over and put her arm over my shoulders.

"Hey!" she said soothingly, "It'll be okay, and you know it! Yes, it's hard at moment but when I go to Uni I've promised not to leave you with him. You know I would never do that!"

She rubbed my back until I had stopped and then she reached into her glove compartment to find her water-proof make-up.

"Come here, it's all come off now!" She smiled and I smiled back. I wiped my eyes and cheeks with a tissue and then she started again. This is another reason why we set off to school so early. If one of us has a break-down we will have time to calm down and re-do the make-up. Two days ago, it was Bella who broke down, whilst she was driving. I helped her pull over and then I comforted her. Of course, nothing was said to the Cullens!

She finished my make-up and we set off again. We got to school at 7:30. This meant he have 45 minutes to do nothing. I pulled my Maths homework out of my bag and finished that. I didn't have a chance to last night. Bella completed the English essay I had done at the week-end.

Here's another thing about me. I'm a freak. Bella would give me a scolding whenever I use that word. It's just; I'm un-naturally clever and have been moved up a year. Although I am almost two years younger than Bella, I am only one school year younger as her birthday is 13th September and mine is the 26th of August. I'm glad I moved up because otherwise I wouldn't have anyone in my year, and thankfully, I have Bella, Edward and Alice. One of them is always in the same class as me. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are in the year above us so we meet up at lunch.

Suddenly, there was a tap on my window, and I jumped. There stood Alice, her cheerful face looking through the window. She wagged her finger at me when she saw what I was doing as if to say, "Naughty naughty!" Bella and I laughed at her face and then I opened the door.

"Why didn't you do it last night, Jamie Livvi Swan?" she said in mock concern.

When she used my full name the memory of Charlie last night came flooding back to me! I quickly pushed it out of my head and scribbled down the last answer and slipped it into my bag.

"I forgot," I said truthfully.

"Tut tut!" she tutted, and then we both laughed.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked, peering round me to look at Bella.

"Yeah!" she said cheerfully, slipping her completed essay into her bag. Then Edward opened Bella's door, pulled her out and they started snogging, Bella in Edward's arms.

"Ewww! Guys!" I cried as Alice covered my eyes.

They stopped and Edward set Bella on her feet, carefully. She blushed. I saw Bella wince so I drew Alice's attention back to me.

"What's our first lesson again?"

"Maths," she said. We always sit together in Maths and mainly muck around, but we work so fast, our teacher doesn't care.

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked looking around the side of the truck, which I was still sitting in.

Suddenly, Jasper ran round the side of the truck and said, "Hey, sweetie!"

"Hey, Jazz! Speak of the devil!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. Luckily, the bruises on my back were healed so it didn't cause me any pain.

I looked at the clock and it was now 7:45. We still had half an hour's time to kill. Bella grabbed her school bag and said, "Come on, Jamie. Where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

"They were...um...busy when we left so we didn't...um...disturb them," Alice explained.

"Yuck! I'm so glad I only live with you temporarily!" I exclaimed.

I slid out of the truck, a very bad idea, and my knees buckled under my weight when my feet hit the floor. Jasper caught me before I fell.

"What happened then?" he asked, concern saturated his voice. Bella looked at me, horrified.

"Wups! Sorry! Must have twisted my ankle. Ouch!" This is not what had happened. Last week Charlie had pushed me down the stairs and completely sprained my ankle. It hadn't properly recovered. I wiggled it about and then stepped on to gingerly. It twinged a little but I could walk on it fine. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. Alice closed the door and just after Bella had locked it, Emmett and Rosalie arrived. They looked very happy. _Yuck!_ Edward looked at me and chuckled. He understood what I meant. I felt so sorry for Jazz, who had to sit with the 'love-birds' through the first four periods. Edward fell about into fits of laughter. When he was only chuckling again, he said:

"I totally agree, James!"

I growled. He knew i didn't like to be called 'James'. "It's Jamie!"

"Sorry!"

Edward and Bella headed off for first period history and Alice and I went to maths. Emmett and Rosalie headed for English and Jasper followed them, reluctantly.

Maths was the same as usual. We carried on with advanced algebra. Alice and I finished half way through the lesson. Alice worked at my speed, but she could have finished twenty minutes faster if she'd wanted.

When we told Mr. Cairns that we were done a chorus of "What!", "How are they so fast!" and "Geez! I'm only on number three!" flowed out of most people's mouths.

Next I had English with Edward and Bella. We are studying 'Pride and Prejudice' at the moment. I've already read it so I found this class very easy. Bella knew the book off-by-heart, almost so she flew by on the pop quiz and Edward being good at EVERYTHING didn't even think as he answered the questions.

Next was my least favourite subject: French. I'm good at almost every other subject but foreign languages completely stump me! It's funny, because Alice just speaks fluently to Miss Warm and Miss Warm doesn't understand some of the words! It's hilarious!

Next it was lunch. Bella and I had $1 each so she got some pizza and I got the pasta. The others gave us their lunch as well, as they don't eat so by the end of lunch, we were both stuffed.

Alice and I had physics after lunch and Bella and Edward had Biology. Physics was interesting. We were doing about Cern and compressed particles. We re-did an experiment most of us had done when we were 12 years old, where we had to heat up this solid and take notes. I burnt my finger and when I 'yelped' Alice just held the burnt finger in her hand and cooled down quickly.

For the last period Bella and I had Sports. Bella is the most uncoordinated person I have ever met! She has no hand-eye coordination or anything! We were playing volleyball and she aimed to hit the ball with her fore-arm and it hit her bruised shoulder instead. She winced quite badly but somehow the ball flew over to the other side of the net and the game continued.

At the end of the day, Bella and I got into the truck and crawled back home. We were dreading Charlie to be there again. Luckily, his cruiser wasn't there, but he had left a note.

It read:

Hey, bitches! Billy, Jacob, Sue and Seth are coming over for dinner this evening. You are to make a lasagne by six o'clock and it had better be perfect! You know what will happen if it isn't! You may eat with us, only because it would be weird for them if you didn't and people will talk so make plenty!

Billy and Jacob Black and Sue and Seth Clearwater live on the Indian reservation; La Push. They are nice and thankfully, Charlie hasn't told them about the abuse, so tonight may be pain-free. We have met Billy and Jake before (Jake has a crush on Bella) and Sue is nice, but we,ve never met her son, Seth.

We both sighed. Lasagne for 7.

"Okay. Let's get started." Bella sighed and made her way to the kitchen. I groaned and followed her. We liked having the visitors, he didn't like having to make the dinner, but we didn't complain.

At half five, when we heard Charlie's cruiser pull up outside the lasagne was almost ready. It was keeping warm on 7 plates in the oven.

"Hey, bitched!" he said nastily. We both turned to look at him. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, Dad," I answered quickly. He looked disappointed. He beckoned me to come forward. Bella gasped quietly.

Can he really find something to hurt me for? "Why don't I have a reason to beat you up, bitch?" he spat.

I gulped and he slapped me very hard around the face. I fell to the floor, and then he kicked me with his foot. I didn't see what happened next but Charlie must have gone upstairs as Bella was picking me up off the floor. She placed me in a chair and looked at me, settling into the opposite chair. I was still gasping for air. Bella placed one of her hands, face up on the table and I placed one of mine into it. She squeezed it gently.

"You alright?" I nodded. "Come here," she sighed. When she says that it just means, let me cover up your bruise again.

When she had just finished, the doorbell rang...

**Long enough for you? So how was it? Please review! I want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie PoV

The doorbell rang...

"ISABELLA! DOOR!" Charlie yelled. "TAKE THEM INTO THE LIVING ROOM!"

I'm so glad that Bella had cleaned up the house whilst I made the lasagne. There was a big bin bag FULL of empty bottles of beer outside the back door! We had wiped up all of the blood in the kitchen and now it looked homely and clean.

Bella opened the front door and said, "Hi! Come in!"

"Hi Bella!" Jake said, enthusiastically.

"Hello Bella, sweetie," said Sue.

Billy rolled into the living room, Jacob followed pushing his Dad. I took the plates out of the cooker as Seth and Sue walked in. I didn't see them as I had my back to the door, turned towards the cooker.

Charlie stumbled into the kitchen and whispered loudly, "Bring them through, Jamie!" I winced when I heard him but he didn't touch me, just galloped away to the living room.

"Hi! Billy, Jake, Seth, Sue! How are you?"

Bella helped me carry the plates in. I passed the two plates I was carrying to Jacob and Sue, Bella handed hers to Billy and Seth. We went back to the kitchen and Bella handed one of hers to Charlie. We sat on the one person couch together, with a small portion on our knee. I kept my eyes on the plate and ate quickly. I could feel someone's eyes on me! I didn't want to see Dad staring at me, if it was him, so I didn't look up. I just concentrated on chewing. I burnt my mouth at first but as it got cooler, I ate faster.

"Charlie! This is great!" Sue complimented.

"Thank you!" Charlie took all of the thanks.

Bella shifted uncomfortably next to me and whispered, barely moving her lips, "Seth is staring at you!"

I looked up quickly and our eyes met. Seth was very tall; probably 6 foot and he had tanned skin and dark eyes. His black hair flowed down to the middle of his back. As soon as I clapped eyes on him, I fell in love with him! His face was so kind and as he stared back at me there was love in his eyes! I just stared.

Bella nudged my arm gently so as not to hurt me and I looked down at my plate again.

"So who do want to win the baseball league?" Billy asked Charlie.

I stopped paying attention to the conversation.

_I know Jacob and Seth are both werewolves. They don't get along with the Cullens and have a treaty. Carlisle has explained to Bella and I some things about werewolves and one of the things he mentioned was...um...impart...imprat...no...um...imprinting! Yes! That's it! What if Seth has imprinted on me? That would explain why he is staring at me. It would also explain why I instantly fell in love with him!_

"Jamie? Jamie!" Bella stood me up by holding my elbow and whispered, "Come on! Collect up the plates, quick!"

"Bella, please, I'll take some of the plates," I looked to see who had spoken and it was Seth!

I took Billy's and Dad thrust his at me but nobody seemed to notice.

"No, Seth. Bella can take them. You just relax," Charlie said, staring at Bella.

"No, it's fine. I need to wash my hands anyway." Maybe he had been staring at Bella instead. I'm such an idiot! Why the hell would you think anyone had imprinted on you, geez Jamie! I stalked out of the room and Seth followed, holding four plates.

I filled the sink up with warm, soapy water and scraped the remains of mine into the bin. He placed his plates on top of mine and just stood next to me.

"You can...um...wash your hands if you...um...like," I said without looking at him. I would probably go weak at the knees if I looked at the love of my life again.

"No, I don't need to really. Um...I wanted to talk to you." He told me.

"Jamie? What are you doing?" Charlie called through, somewhat suspicious.

"Just washing up, Ch...um...Dad," I replied, nervously.

I started to scrub at one of the plates.

It was silent for a while and then he said, "Jamie. I think I'm...um...," he paused.

I span round and looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes?"

My heart started to thump really fast. _What if he really was in love with me?_

"You know what Jake and I are, right?" I nodded, knowing what he meant; werewolves. "Have you heard any of our myths?" I nodded again, knowing what he was coming to.

"Have you heard about imprinting?" I nodded, eagerly, "What have you heard?" He continued, kindly.

"When a werewolf imprints, they have found their soul mate, their other half," I said, simply.

"Well, yes. I think I've imprinted on...you," he said, shyly.

I turned round again and gripped onto the counter. He put his hand on my back and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Great."

"Um...do you share the same feeling to me?" he asked, unsure.

We were talking quietly so the others next door didn't hear. "Yes!"

He looked so relieved.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded, quickly. I turned round quickly and stared into his eyes again.

He gripped my arm as I leapt back, I didn't realise he was standing so close.

"Jamie?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Are you nearly finished?"

"Almost, give me five minutes."

I turned round to carry on with the washing up but he lifted me out of the way, holding me around the waist. His hands hesitated at my hips, they were so warm. "Here. Let me do it." I picked up a dishcloth and started drying the plates Seth put on the draining board. _How romantic, not!_

When we had finished, Seth went through first and said he had been to the toilet and then I followed, trying to keep a serious face. I tried so hard to not stare at Seth the whole time. Bella had to keep nudging me.

"So, Jamie? How are you doing in school?" Billy asked me.

I blushed and said, "Um...fine."

"What year are you now in?" Sue asked.

"I moved up a year two years ago and I'm in Junior High," I told them, not looking at them, directly.

"Jake? What year are you in?" Charlie asked, taking the attention off me, in case I slipped and gave something away.

"Well, I suppose I'm in Jamie's actual year, the year below Bella. So is Seth."

"Okay," Charlie said, nodding.

Sue looked slightly confused, "You're 15, Jamie?" I nodded. I seemed to have done a lot of nodding this night!

"Oh!"

"She's very small for her age, isn't she," Charlie said, not as a question, snarling at me. Again, no-one noticed. I grimaced.

The conversation seemed to get a little uncomfortable so Charlie turned the baseball on. After around an hour of torturous baseball Sue, Billy and Jacob left to the car.

"I'm just going to the toilet, Mum," Seth said.

"Okay. We'll wait in the car." Sue kissed Bella and me when she left and hugged Charlie.

"Bella, you can go up to bed. Jamie, you wait with me until Seth has left," said Charlie. He sat at the table and told me to wait in the seat opposite him.

I was so scared but I sat in the chair. Bella looked horrified, but walked up the stairs.

Bella PoV

I went up the stairs, slowly, listening hard. Seth came out of the toilet and I turned to him, "I saw how you were looking at Jamie. Have you imprinted on her?" Seth nodded.

I sighed, but I guess this is what she wants, and so i can't say anything against it.

"We need to talk some time, me and Jamie, and you if you want. Can I come back when Charlie is asleep? I can climb up to the window." I nodded without thinking.

Seth dashed down the stairs, into the rain and they drove back home.

When the front door closed I heard Charlie speak, "Jamie! Why don't you grow? You are so ungrateful. I took you and your sister in unwilling, gave you shelter and food and you re-pay me by not growing?" I heard a chair pull away from the table and then Jamie started pleading.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry!" she cried. Now she's done it!

"What did you just call me?" he asked fiercely.

"Dad! Dad! I mean Dad!" I heard a loud slap and then a whole load of bangs. It was horrible for me, knowing that my younger sister, who I supposed to protect, was being abused by someone else who should love her.

I think she must have been knocked unconscious because she has stopped screaming and I couldn't hear her quiet. I fell onto her bed and cried uncontrollably. My shoulders shook until I heard Charlie's footsteps drag up the stairs. When I heard his bedroom door close at around 10:30 I carried on crying but I didn't dare go down to my sister in case he heard me and I might have made it worse.

I could still hear him shuffling around his room, so I knew it wasn't him, but when a hand came out of no-where and rested on my shoulder, comforting, I still jumped.

**OOOOO! Cliffie! Who do you think it is? Please review! Thanx for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! I was gonna stick with Jamie's PoV the whole way through but I don't particularly like writing about all the abuse! I needed this abuse to be really bad so I flipped to Bella PoV.**

**I just wanna say thanx to my friend who helped me loads in this chapter. She came up with the end for me. Thanx Dibdob is the no1 vampire!**

**Enjoy! **

Bella PoV

I flipped over onto my back and saw Seth sitting on the end of the bed. I stared in shock. He can't find out about Charlie, but when he sees Jamie, I don't know what I should say.

"Where's Jamie?" he asked.

"Um...I think she is still downstairs. I'll go and get her for you," I said.

"No, Bella. It's fine. I'll get her." Just then we heard Charlie's snores in the next room.

"No! I mean...wait here."

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked. Worry saturated his voice. "Why are you crying?" He was very kind but why couldn't he do as I asked?

"Wait here! I'll get her for you."

He held my arm. "Bella. What's wrong?"

I tried to shake him off, but he was so strong!

"Seth! Wait here and she'll explain everything." I had lost all hope.

I got up, but he followed. I sighed and turned round. I whispered, "Seth! Please! For her!"

"I'm dead worried about her Bella! What happened?" he whispered urgently.

"Nothing I can't handle, please just wait here!"

"Why?" he asked.

I gave up. He would find out soon. When someone imprints, there are no secrets between them. I can't blame her really! But promises are the strongest things in imprint relationships.

"Alright! You can come! But you have to make a promise to her!"

He hesitated. If an imprint promise is broken then the person, who asked for the promise, would never forgive the other. It is very powerful stuff and he knew that. "Fine!"

"This is a promise to Jamie, okay?" He nodded, "You cannot tell anyone about what I show you or what either of us tell you!"

"I promise!" he said. I trusted him. I took hold of his arm and lead him down the stairs. I checked through the kitchen door and saw her lying on the floor, breathing evenly. I dashed across the room to her. Seth flew to my side and picked her up in his arms as if she was a doll.

"You get abused?" he asked, incredulously.

"You promised!" I said as I went to the sink for some water. He was still holding her as I splashed water onto her face.

"But, this is SERIOUS!" he said loudly.

"Shhhhh!" I listened but I still heard Charlie snoring.

Jamie opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Seth. Her eyes grew very wide. She had another bruise forming on her right cheek. She had a shallow cut on her right arm from her wrist to her elbow. There were bruises surrounding the cut and further up.

"Bella!" she shrieked and whispered.

Seth was just staring down at her, horrified.

"He did an imprint promise not to tell anyone!" I said, helping her into a standing position. Seth knelt down in front of her and took both of her hands in his. He was still the same height as her.

"Will you?" she asked, doubtfully.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell anyone?"

He shook his head. "But you have too! This is serious Jamie!"

"No, it's not! It ain't that bad!"

"Guys, Shhhhh!" I pleaded. They got quieter.

"You're kidding right?" She shook her head.

"Who else knows?" he asked me.

"No-one."

"But..." he started but she cut him off.

"You promised!"

"I know. I won't say anything, but why?"

I answered, "We think he may come back to Dad, not Charlie."

"How long has he been doing this?"

"Two years," I whispered. He might as well know the whole truth.

"Can I help at all?" Jamie shook her head.

Suddenly, Jamie started to sway, dangerously. Seth caught hold of her and led her to a chair. She rested her head in her arms. Seth just stared at her and after a few minutes, she was asleep. It was, after all, almost midnight.

"I love her so much, Bella! I can't just watch him do this to her!"

"Seth! I feel the same!"

"But he does it to you too, right?" I nodded. "If he was abusing me, I wouldn't feel nearly as bad! I know about and not doing anything about it!"

"That's right!" I said fiercely.

He nodded, "Bella! I know!"

"Can you carry her upstairs for me?"

"Sure sure." He was so strong, and she was so light that he didn't need to use any effort. He picked her up gently in a bridal lift and slowly, crept up the stairs.

"Miss out the top step; it creeks!" I whispered.

He lay her on her bed and covered her with the covers.

"Can I visit each night, then?" he asked, quietly.

"At least one of us will be in this state," I motioned towards Jamie.

He nodded.

"And anyway, you don't need to worry this week-end, we are staying at the Cullens."

"Why?"

"They are our Auntie and Uncle, Carlisle and Esme, I mean."

"Oh. Is that every week-end?"

"Every other week-end normally."

"Okay. But it's hard for us to be away from each other. Can Jamie and I meet up still?"

"Yeah. But I think it will have to be outside of the Cullen's house."

"Yeah, course!"

Seth had one more loving glance at Jamie and then jumped out the window, "See you, Bella. Keep her safe!"

I had a quick, cold shower and crawled into my bed. I reached over to my bed-side-table and set my alarm for 5:00. Seth made me jump as he appeared at the window.

"Can i come to drive you to school; I want to make sure she is alright" He asked.

"Seth! You made me jump!" I cried, breathlessly, "Yeah, sure, I guess. Come here at six if you want to take us, because Charlie CAN'T know about this! And, you wouldn't mind dropping us off before we reach the school, would you? Edward can't know you gave me a lift," I finished.

"Yeah, that's fine," he shot a worried glance over at Jamie, "Um...why can't Edward know?"

"That's my business. Now go home and get some sleep!"

Seth and Bella turned their heads as Jamie murmured, "Seth," in her sleep.

**How was it? Next chapter was Dibdob's idea but I'm writing it.**

**Please review! Good, bad, I don't care. Just review it!**

**Thanx for reading! =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends: Bigfoot. It is to prove that sad beginnings can have happing endings. In this chapter I am talking about Charlotte who has a happy ending, but I promise, Jamie will in the end. In this chapter, Bigfoot, I want you to relate to Charlotte! Good luck!**

**Everyone: enjoy and Thanx so much for your GR8 reviews. I luv them. Just so you know, Dr Doggykins and Dibdob are basically my sisters so their reviews are like a joke.**

Jamie PoV

Seth has found out about Charlie. He came round last night after Charlie had finished beating me up and gone to bed. I'm so worried that someone will find out now, but he has made an imprint promise and I trust him so I'm pretty sure that it will stay a secret. The only problem now is that he is going to worry and worry about me LOADS! I'm not going to lie to him about how hard he hits me, but I'm not gonna bring up that conversation if he's around.

This morning I woke up at 4 a.m. and couldn't get back to sleep. This really sucks because it means I only got four hours sleep! If I keep this up I will fall asleep in French by accident; I usually try to get to sleep on purpose, it's just so boring. But if I only get 4 hours sleep, I will not be able to stay awake for the whole of school! Then teachers will send letters home, Charlie will find out and beat me harder! Life sucks, well mine does anyway.

I tried to get to sleep for half an hour and then gave up. I checked that Charlie's door was closed and then closed ours and turned our old, sluggish computer on. It wheezed on and then I waited ten minutes for it all to load. I checked my emails. I received almost twenty advert messages, a whole load of chain from my old friends in Arizona and one from my best friend!

She went to the same school as me in Arizona but then I left two years ago and we haven't actually seen each other since. This is because of Charlie. We were both so upset that we weren't going to see each other every day. We both thought our lives were going to get wrecked. I was right. She was wrong. She left Arizona about a year ago and the whole of her family moved in New York. We keep in touch via emails. Her last one told me about how she was going to a school where she got bullied almost every day! I got so upset! So at the beginning of this year her parents moved her to a really good private school. She really wanted to go, but the only draw-back was she had to board. I hadn't heard from her since so this will probably tell me if she likes it or not and about her new friends, hopefully.

_Hi Jamie!_

_Sorry, I haven't emailed you in like ages. How are you? Give my love to Bella! I hope Charlie's still okay. You didn't answer my question in your last email! How do you like Forks? You said you didn't like the rain much so how do you survive in Washington!?! Well, I have moved to that boarding school and everyone is really nice! I have loads of new friends! I board from Monday to Friday and then I go home for the week-end. School is from eight till three so we can go into town afterwards if we don't have any outstanding work to finish; we just have to be back into for dinner at 7:00. Most of the teachers are nice. There is one called Horegan who is really mean! But when you have a mean teacher with a funny name, who can't help to make fun of them! O yeah! You remember Miss Rice don't you? She was our form teacher the year before you left and was like the best teacher and incredibly nice. She works here now and still does History. Unluckily, she isn't my dorm advisor, but she has me for History! My best friend, apart from you of course, is Lizzy. She was so nice and gave me a tour around the school when we were supposed to be in bed! If we are caught out of bed after 10 o'clock and before 6 then we get a detention but we weren't caught. But, honestly, I have been here for two months already and I still get lost! It's that big! I had to ask one of the first years where to go and she knew! It was embarrassing! I've got a secret okay? The only people you can't tell are my parents; I'm not sure how you would, but anyway. I have a boyfriend!!! He's called Bradley! He has blonde, floppy hair and blue eyes and is GORGEOUS!!! We went out on our first date a week ago and he took me into town and we watched...um...okay I can't remember which movie; I was too busy staring at him. He is really fit as well! Do you remember my sister? She has just got accepted into Harvard! I told you she was a nerd, but now my parents expect too much of me! Can I just ask you something and no offence or anything! Have you grown at all lol!?So, who are your friends in your school? What's it like? Give me some of your info because I have almost spilled out everything in my heart into this email! Please email back soon! Missing my best friend!_

_Love you! Charlotte. xxx_

I checked if Bella was still asleep and then checked the clock. It was 4:35. I started my reply back:

_Hey Charlotte!_

_I'm fine! How are you? Bella says hi and Charlie's great. I'm so happy for Morgan! Harvard, that's big! Yeah, I still don't like the rain very much, but Forks has really grown on me. The views over the side of the cliffs of the forests and ocean are fab! But, I do miss Arizona. I mean do you want me to list everything I miss? Well, I'll give you a taster: sun, heat, my Mum, Phil (I guess), everyone at school...etc. You get the picture. Wow! Bradley sounds so cool! I have a boyfriend too! He's called Seth and has long dark hair and dark eyes and guess what! He is 6 foot 3! But don't worry, we are the same age! It's like the tall and the tiny! But I love him sooooo much! He's mega kind and everything and is really strong! I go to Forks High School because I've moved up a year. Call me a nerd if you wish. It's pretty cool, I'm in Bella's year and we have some great friends. One of my best friends is called Alice. She is sweet and we just joke around together. She is small, like me. I'm the smallest in the whole school! Yeah, I know, I am the youngest but it's still not fair! I'm also really good friends with Bella's BF, Edward. He's nice, but he and Bella just snog, full stop! Yuck! Forks High isn't that big and only has 300 odd pupils. Tell me about the bitches in your year! Our 'main-bitch' is called Lauran. She hates everyone but her BF and her close friends! How tall was I when I left Arizona? I don't think I have grown much; I'm nearly five foot. Yes, I'm a titch! Send Morgan my love! Miss you too!_

_Love ya! Jamie. xxx_

I sent her the email and turned the machine off. I turned around and saw Bella groaning, about to open her eyes.

"Hey, Bella!" I whispered.

"Hey," she said groggily, "What's the time?"

"Um...4:45." I answered.

She swung her legs off the side of her bed and turned the alarm off so it doesn't wake Charlie.

"You have first shower, Seth is coming to pick us up at six."

I leapt up, "What!" It was still a whisper.

"Calm down! We have over an hour!" she called after me as a dashed across the landing to the shower. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body clean. I dashed back into our bedroom and Bella walked, calmly, to the shower.

I pulled on my usual jeans and hoddie and brushed my damp hair thoroughly. Bella came out of the shower and did my make-up. I did hers and we were ready by 5:55. I dashed down the stairs as quietly as I could and saw Seth pulling into the driveway.

"You're gonna ride with Seth, until Canary Road and then you will get into my truck and I'll take you the rest of the way, or the Cullens will get suspicious." I nodded and swung the door open to see Seth grinning at me.

**How was it? Please review! Dibdob, I will use your idea in the next chapter! Thanx for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie PoV

"Hi Seth!" I whispered.

"Hi! Oh, I'm so relieved that you're alright!" We hugged. He, very gently, wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. We kissed on the lips!

Bella coughed from behind and we broke apart. "Jamie, do you like it when Edward and I kiss?"

I turned to look at her, still in Seth's arms. He placed me on the floor again and I said, "Sorry!"

I told Seth the plan of taking me as far as Canary Road and then swapping so the Cullens don't get suspicious.

"Cool, that's fine!" Seth said. "Where shall we talk then?"

"In your car, I think. My truck only has two seats and I don't want Charlie to wake up," Bella offered.

"Sure!" Bella whispered. "Hold on!

"Sure!" Bella whispered. "Hold on! You're only 15! You can't drive!"

"Oh, I can drive and Police Chief Swan is still in bed," he said Charlie's title name with hatred.

"Fine!" Bella said as she locked the door. I slipped her bag into her truck and sat in the back seats of Seth's car. He got in next to me and Bella sat in the passenger seat. She turned round on the seat I knelt on it, looking back at Seth.

"Okay. So you've imprinted on my little sister, which I'm sort of fine with, as long as you don't phase and hurt her! Now, no-one can know about Charlie you can do anything to stop Charlie because he will get mad because we told someone. Even if it's you! And the beatings or whatever will get worse if he gets very mad. And the Cullens will probably find out about the two of you. The Cullens don't know about Charlie, we manage to keep it secret from them." I gaped at Bella as she said this. I tried to talk but no sound came out of my mouth. I opened and closed my mouth but Bella realising what I was trying to do said, "Hold on. I'm not finished." She turned back to Seth, "I really really like you Seth. You seem like such a good mate, and I'm sorry I'm saying this but I care this much about Jamie. The Cullens will get livid if Jamie gets hurt and will probably try and hurt you. Yes, your pack may try and protect you, but just so you know!" he nodded.

"I guessed that much, but I promise never to hurt Jamie. I will protect her from everything..." Bella raised her eyebrows, looking at her he continued, "...okay, except Charlie."

"That's my job, I do if I can but you CAN'T get involved!" I said, sternly.

"Hold on!" I shrieked, "Do I have a say in this? Bella and Seth! I love you both! But I can protect myself!"

"We know! But from anything you can't, I'll be there," Seth said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help not getting mad at him when he looked at me like that! It's not fair! Why is he so damn gorgeous!? I kept fantasising about Seth while they talked. I was only vaguely aware that I was still in the car as them.

"So Jamie. How does that sound?" Bella asked me.

"What?" I asked. They both giggled.

"Seth can come round when Charlie has gone to bed to check on us, mainly you. And you are going round to his house on Sunday morning, okay?" I nodded.

_God! My sister is sorting out my romance affairs! That's not right! Ah well!_

Bella looked at the clock. It was almost 7:00. Wow! This conversation took a long time! Or maybe I just day dreamed for a long time.

"Shall we go?" Bella asked. I nodded and jumped out of the car and slipped into the passenger seat once Bella had got into her truck. Seth pulled out of the drive and we followed Bella to school.

He held his hand out and I took it. He squeezed it gently and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," I said.

"I mean your bruises," he said, grimacing slightly.

"Oh. Um...Alright," I sighed.

"It looked pretty bad last night. Does...HE...usually knock you out?" he asked, emphasizing on the 'he'.

"That has happened about a dozen times each," I answered simply.

"WHAT!" he yelled. I jumped.

"Seth, calm down! It ain't that bad!" He started to shake, "Seth! Don't phase! You promised Bella you wouldn't hurt me! SETH! Please." He stopped shaking and pulled over to the side of the car.

"I'm sorry."

"It ain't your fault," I said quietly. He started again and I directed him to Canary Road. When we got there we hugged again and I clambered into Bella's truck.

I was breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I lied.

We drove to school in silence and when we got there at about 7:30, the Cullens were already waiting...

**Oooo! Cliffie! Why are they waiting? Find out in the next chappie bt I want at least three more reviews before I continue and I don't care which chappies i get them from!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a mix of PoV: 2 Jamie, 1 Bella and 1 Alice.**

**Enjoy!**

Jamie PoV

I tried to push all my thoughts of Seth and Charlie out of my head when I saw Edward. Edward was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. They all had very serious expressions on their faces. Alice looked worried and Jasper had his arms wrapped over shoulders. Rosalie looked more than serious, she looked furious. It looked like Emmett had just been talking to Rosalie because of his body position. He looked worried as well.

I had an idea why they were standing like that. But then I had another thought. Alice can't see werewolves, so how would they know about Seth?

"Hey guys!" I said as I slid out of the truck. I tried to ignore their expressions and looked cheerful. They didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, but it sounded like she knew. No-one spoke, "Edward?"

He took a deep breath and then dashed over to Bella with in-human speed. "I'm so relieved you're..." He didn't finish his sentence.

I looked over to the others, thoroughly confused now.

"Guys what happened?" I asked again. Edward was looking into Bella's eyes. He put his hand on the back of her head and they kissed, gently. We would have complained if the matter wasn't so serious.

"What happened last night?" Alice asked eventually. I wasn't sure if she was referring to Seth or Charlie.

I shrugged, "Nothing much."

"Why did you...um..."Alice trailed off.

Rosalie stepped forward and knelt in front of me. She put both of her hands on my arms, so if she was using her strength, they would be pinned there. I tried so hard not wince or change my expression at all. Jasper realised that I was in pain and said, "Rose, you're hurting her." He didn't know that it was Charlie's bruises that were hurting, not because Rosalie was squeezing too hard. Edward seemed too pre-occupied to read my thoughts.

She looked confused because she hadn't even been squeezing me at all. But she dropped her arms all the same. "Tell us what you did last night," she ordered.

I decided to tell them part of the truth, "Billy and Jacob Black and Sue and Seth Clearwater came round for dinner. We watched the baseball and then they left," I shrugged.

"When did they leave?" asked Jasper, trying to decipher my emotions.

"Um..." Crap. They have a time already. Why can't I read minds? "About 10:30?" I looked over to Bella who shrugged.

"Your future blacked out until 1:00am. Why?" asked Alice, sternly.

"I don't know. Why would it do that?" I answered.

"If you were messing about with pups," said Rosalie, fiercely.

I scowled at her. "Don't call them that!" I yelled.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, tauntingly.

People were now driving into the car park and walking towards their first lesson. If I ran for it, they probably wouldn't chase me with all these spectators.

Edward said something too low for me to hear. Rosalie reached out and held my bad shoulder. Inside my head I was screaming but was keeping a straight face.

"Rose!" Jasper yelled.

"I'm barely touching her, Jazz! What are you talking about?"

"Rosalie, she's in pain!" Jasper cried. I felt bad for Rosalie because she would never hurt me on purpose!

At this momentarily distraction I decided to make a run for it. Rosalie tried to grab me but she was too slow.

I ran to my first lesson and sat down in the only chair by its self so Alice couldn't pester me. Everyone who was already in the classroom looked round; it's very unlikely for me to walk into any classroom without Bella or one of the Cullens.

I rested my head in my arms and cried.

Bella PoV

Jamie ran for it. We saw her disappear into the English classroom. They all turned round to me.

I sighed, "Seth imprinted on Jamie."

"WHAT!!! THAT MANGEY DOG!!!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose!" Emmett hissed.

"Why didn't she just tell us?" asked Alice.

"Because...no offence...you over react."

"No we don't!" whispered Rosalie.

Alice patted her on the back. "Sis, you just did." Rosalie glared down at Alice. She shuffled back to Jasper.

"But Bella. This is really dangerous! What if he phases?" Edward asked with his hand round my waist.

"He's different around her."

They all shook their heads and Alice looked exasperated. "Something which makes it more dangerous is that I can't see them when their together! You both disappeared this morning too. Why?"

"Seth wanted to talk," I said simply, "Listen! Now Edward, don't take this the wrong way and PLEASE don't leave me because of it!"

He looked shocked and said, "I will only ever leave you if you ask me to!"

"Well, I'm not asking you to, but isn't it just as dangerous with me hanging out with you as it is with her hanging out with him!"

They all looked shocked with the comparison but Jasper answered, "But we can see what will happen with you when you're with Edward!"

"Yes, but you could be too late! I trust you, Edward!" I added quickly at the end. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Guys!" This was Emmett.

"I'm going to check on her!" Alice said.

"She will provably be quite upset!" I called after her.

Alice PoV

I stepped round the door into the English room and spotted her immediately. She was sitting by herself with no seats around her. She, obviously, didn't want to speak to me.

I knelt down next to her desk and rested my hand on her shaking back. She jumped, violently, and glared at me.

"What?" she spat at me.

"We only worry about you, Jamie!" I said.

"What," she started, "did Bella tell you?"

"She told us about Seth," I told her.

"Now you're gonna lecture me why I should I suppose. I already know that you don't get along with them, but I love him and he loves me so just butt out!"

"Look, I'm not gonna lecture you about anything. Just be careful, okay?" She glared at me so I took that as my queue to leave her. I wandered to the back of the classroom.

_Edward. If you're listening, tell Bella she seems alright at the moment but is a little upset. I'll talk to you guys in lunch. I'll watch Jamie until then._

At lunch time, Jamie didn't bother to get any food and just sat on the end of the table, not looking at any of us.

At the end of lunch, she made to stand up but Edward said, "Hold on a minute, Jamie."

I shot him a dangerous glare but he ignored me and carried on looking at Jamie's back. She turned around and sat back down.

"What?" she said, icily.

"Don't you think it's...um...well, are you sure Seth is the right person for you?" Edward asked.

Jamie looked as if he was stupid. "He imprinted on me, thick skull. That means we are 'made' for each other," she whispered.

"But..." he started.

"Guys, just leave me alone!" She ran out of the cafeteria, and to our surprise she ran towards the car park exit, instead of the classrooms.

We all stood up and ran out of the cafeteria after her.

"Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, get to your lessons!" We all turned to see Mr Greene calling us. He watched us slouch back to class.

"It's alright Bella. Seth is with her," I whispered as I dashed to Physics.

Jamie PoV

I ran out of the school. I had had enough of all of them! I needed a break. I sprinted for the exit and when I got around 100 metres away I started walking again.

Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps behind me and turned around. Seth was just catching up with me. I waited but I didn't need to for long. He saw that I was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"'They're' not happy." It's all I needed to say and he understood.

He walked home with me and I explained everything to him. When we reached home, Charlie wasn't in, thankfully, and we sat at the kitchen table, opposite each other.

"But you're missing school too! Don't get into trouble for me," I told him.

"Don't worry about me!" He placed his hands, face up on the table, and I placed mine in them. "Everything is going to be fine, okay?"

I nodded. He wouldn't go back to school so we just sat and talked (and kissed). At 4 o'clock when school finished, the phone rang. I went over and checked the number; it was just Bella.

"Hello?" I asked. I wasn't upset with any of them anymore. Seth had talked to me loads. He has such a pure and kind mind and told me not to be angry with the Cullens. They just care about me, like he does. Like I do to him.

Bella sounded so relieved when I picked up. I must have really worried her, running out of school like that.

"Oh Jamie! Everyone is so sorry, but we're so glad that you are alright. And at home!" she cried. Now i feel guilty.

"I'm sorry! Seth can take me to the border line and I'll walk the rest of the way." Seth and I had agreed on this earlier.

"Okay. So we'll see you in about half an hour," she said.

"See you." I put the phone down. Seth held the door open for me and I locked it. He drove me to the border line and I got out. It was only a mile or so to the house from here.

"See you on Sunday, love," he said. I nodded and we kissed again.

I walked off, quickly and soon I saw the house.

**Please review it! Did you like it? Esme and Carlisle are in the next chapter. Family love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie PoV

We got home and Edward explained everything to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle thought that werewolves imprints go down deeper than love.

"You see, they will do everything in their power to protect their loved one and can never actually hurt them in their life. There have been two exceptions and Sam Uley was one of them. He hurt Emily. The other was someone in one of their myths, but both of these people had a disturbed childhood. Sam's parents got divorced and his Dad just left and the man in the myth became an orphan at a very early age. This may be the reason why. Unless Seth or possibly Jamie, I'm not sure, have had a disturbed childhood, then there is no chance of either of them getting hurt." For some reason Bella pulled a very strange face; it was between hurt and worry. I'm not sure why.

"So are you worried about her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I think Jamie will be fine. Just leave her to do what she wishes, okay?"

We all nodded but then Emmett said, "But Carlisle, what would you do if he does hurt her?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I don't think she will, but I also don't think we can separate them! I have a strong feeling that they would run away from us and find a way to live together. If there is a chance that she will get hurt, then it will happen either way; if we try to separate them or not!"

"She may as well be happy. I think we should just leave her to see Seth when she wants to and just...you know." Esme said.

"I agree," chimed in Alice. Jasper nodded.

"But think about her safety!" yelled Edward.

"It's the same as you and Bella, that doesn't mean you should break up! You've tried it once and she was in even more danger. They would come here every week-end anyway. She is perfectly safe, you both are," Carlisle added at the end looking at Bella.

She wasn't listening. She was just staring blankly in front of her. After a while, Carlisle had won Edward and Emmett over as well. I was being stubborn, I knew that, but I still cared if the dog mauled her.

"Am I the only one who cares?" I shrieked, "Those dogs are dangerous and Jamie isn't strong as it is! She needs all the protecting she can g..." Carlisle cut me off.

"And Seth and the other werewolves can provide that protection, as well as us," Carlisle said simply. I was getting frustrated.

"I mean she needs protecting from the dogs!"

"She isn't in any danger from them!" Carlisle said, patiently.

At that moment we all, except Bella who didn't have vampire hearing, heard Jamie's quick footsteps.

"When she gets here we don't mention this again, understand Rosalie?" Carlisle asked watching me. I knew I had lost so I nodded reluctantly. Emmett rubbed my back and kissed my hair.

The door swung open, "Hello?"

"In here Jamie!" called Esme.

She trotted through and looked at us all, apologetically. "Sorry guys! I really shouldn't have done that! It was stupid and selfish and I feel terrible!"

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms round her small shoulders. "Everyone's forgiven you," I whispered. She wrapped her skinny arms around my neck.

"Well, everyone, what do you want to do?" asked Carlisle.

I looked over to Bella who hadn't moved an inch, although her little sister had stepped through the door.

"Bella? What's wrong?" asked Rosalie.

Everyone looked round at her but she didn't move.

"Bella?" Edward asked in her ear. She jumped and looked round.

"Oh! Sorry," she mumbled.

"What was wrong?" I asked again.

"Nothing, just day-dreaming."

Bella PoV

"Unless Seth or possibly Jamie, I'm not sure, have had a disturbed childhood, then there is no chance of either of them getting hurt." Carlisle finished. I stopped dead!

_Would being abused be counted as a disturbed childhood? It would! That means there's a bigger chance of Jamie getting hurt! Oh my god! That is the one thing the Cullens don't know! Danger!_

I must have been dwelling on his a lot but I didn't realise I had blocked everyone out! Because I heard Edward in my ear saying, "Bella?" ,I jumped and looked around.

"Oh! Sorry," I mumbled.

"What was wrong?" Rosalie asked.

I couldn't tell them what I had been thinking about! "Nothing, just day-dreaming."

I looked around and saw Jamie in the room standing with Rosalie. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

**So how was it? Please review! They are all so sweet. If you haven't, check out my other story called Kids! It's about Carlisle and Esme who adopt Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, when they are really little. It is longer than this story at the mo as it is 30 chapters long so far! Check it out and review it, but don't give up on this story!**

**Thanx!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmmm...whose point of view should I do...hmm? Um...okay, I know! Here's a fun chapter but serious stuff happens real soooooon!**

Emmett PoV

Jamie and Bella are stuck doing homework on the dining room table. They promised that if they weren't interrupted through this evening, then they will finish it all. Edward and Alice don't get why they have so much work to do. They have every piece to do that was set through the whole week!

"But why didn't you do any of this during the week?" I moaned. I was actually curious!

"Emmett! For the last time, we've been busy this week," Bella told me for the ninth time.

Bella had almost finished. She had trig and biology left to do. Jamie was a bit slower, she had English, physics and algebra.

"Just copy each other's work!" I said, exasperatedly.

"Believe me, we've tried," Jamie said, grimly, "Aunt Ez won't let us!"

Esme was sitting just across the other side of the large room in the TV section. She raised her eye brows when Jamie said this, and said, "Emmett, leave them alone and they can mess about with you tomorrow. Jamie, just get on and stop complaining." Jamie rolled her eyes and finished the last sentence of her English essay. She stuffed it into her bag and pulled out her physics folder.

Jamie closed her eyes momentarily and then opened them again. The next thing I knew, Alice skipped in. Jamie must have asked Edward to send her for help. Alice picked up a sheet out of her folder and skipped back out of the room.

_Okay. She must have asked Edward to ask Alice to do it for her. Yes! It would quicken her up!_

"Alice!" Esme called without looking up from her book, "Give Jamie the work back."

Alice slouched back in but she had already finished it. Jamie's eyes lit up and she smiled at Alice. Alice dashed back out of the room. I followed her before I fell into fits of laughter.

"Emmett shhh!" Alice pleaded.

I shoved my hand over my mouth and ran upstairs to mine and Rosalie's room. She was sitting on the bed and admiring herself in the mirror.

"I'm board," I moaned.

Her eyes lit up and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't you dare!" Edward yelled from upstairs.

"You don't need to listen," Rosalie called back.

"You wanna Rosie?" I asked her.

Edward PoV

I was listening to music, trying to stop thinking of my beautiful Bella. Whenever I'm around her she can't concentrate, so I've shut myself in my room and was flicking through everyone's thought's in the house.

_I have written this report twenty-seven times now! I can't just copy my other one's out because they will get suspicious why my report is the same as someone's from the 1910's! But anyway some things have changed, a little, since then. Sigh. _Carlisle.

Poor Carlisle. He has been asked to write a report about migraine sufferers and he can't think of a different way to write it.

_Jamie! Just finish your work without any help and then you can do whatever you like. Emmett, leave her alone. Just ignore him, Esme. Esme, just ignor..._Esme

"Emmett, leave them alone and they can mess about with you tomorrow. Jamie, just get on and stop complaining." I heard Esme say. I laughed to myself.

_Why was a causing Jamie so much pain when I just rested my hand on her shoulder?!? _Rosalie.

I feel sorry for Rose because I knew that she would never hurt Jamie on purpose. She cares for her too much, but I don't get it either. She was barely touching Jamie!

_How long do humans take on bloody homework!?! _Emmett.

Honestly. How impatient can Emmett get?

_Jasper is just too sexy! How is it pos... _Alice

I just cut off quickly. It wasn't difficult because she wasn't screaming her thoughts, like usual. But I didn't want some nasty pictures of naked 'Jazzy' in my mind! Yuck!

_Alice is so pretty! I can't take my eyes off... _Jasper

What is their problem?!?

_Edward? Can you send Alice down to do my physics PLEASE! I get it all and everything but I can't be bothered to do it! _Jamie.

I ran at vampire speed to Alice and Jasper's room but she was already on her way downstairs.

_I can see the future, remember? _Alice.

I smiled to myself and headed back to my room.

I heard Esme tell Alice to give Jamie her work back but Alice thought: _Sure, I'll give it back, but it's completed Mum!_

Emmett got fed up and headed back to his bedroom. Without any warning, Rosalie and Emmett decided to do... I shuddered and tried so hard to block out what they were seeing in their minds! I screamed. This is worse than torture!

There were a couple of bangs and then I ran down stairs. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were going outside already. This is normal routine if they start doing...um...it.

Jamie and Bella looked confused and then they heard a sigh from upstairs and they were outside in in-human speed for a human.

We walked about a mile into the forest and finally we couldn't hear anything anymore!

"Why do they have to do that when they're board?" Jamie asked, shivering slightly.

"At least we warm people in advance!" said Jasper, handing Jamie his jacket.

"Thanks." She slipped it on.

Bella lay down on the dry grass and I lay down next to her. I stared up at the stars through the clearing in the trees. It was a really clear night and I could see Pluto past all the stars. I turned my head to look at Bella and the stars didn't look nearly as pretty anymore! I wouldn't care if stars didn't exist as long as I had my Bella!

After a while, Carlisle said, "Edward? Have they finished?"

"Carlisle! I'm not checking..." but I slipped and I saw Emmett and Rosalie rolling about on the bed! I yelped and screamed.

"No, they haven't finished yet," Carlisle said, as I rolled about on the floor.

I finally managed to block them out again and I looked around. "Better?" Alice asked me. I nodded. Jasper was leaning against a tree with his arm around Alice's waist. He was staring at her lovingly. Esme and Carlisle were wondering about, holding hands. Jamie was leaning against a tree with her skinny arms wrapped around her little knees. She was singing 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift in her head, over and over again. I couldn't tell if she was passing the time or not telling me something. Hmm. She changed the song when she met my glare. She knew I hated that song. Now she sang 'Broken Strings' by James Morrison. Not quite so bad, but still quite annoying.

_Do you not like that song? _She asked sweetly in her thoughts. I shook my head. She swapped for the third time to 'Starlight' by Muse. I could live with that for a little while. She stuck with that when I shrugged. She giggled.

"What's funny?" asked Jasper.

"She's flicking through songs in her head and has finally found one which doesn't torture me too much," I answered. He smiled. Alice winked at her wickedly and so she changed the song for the last time!

_Go baby go baby go! Don't upset the rythem!_

I groaned. That was one of the worst! Everyone laughed when she started humming it quietly and they all knew which song I was torturing them with.

"Do you want me to distract you?" Bella asked me. I nodded. She started kissing me, furiously. I wasn't expecting that but it did take my mind off the song. I pressed her face to mine by putting a hand on the back of her head.

"Guys!" Jasper yelled, "We are all still here. I can't bare the love vibrations coming off you!"

I'm not sure what happened but soon Alice and Jasper were kissing too. I didn't mind because I was so pre-occupied.

Jamie PoV

_Yuck!_

Everyone has just started kissing in front of me. I buried my face in my arms when Esme and Carlisle started, but soon, I stood up and walked around for a while. I stayed close enough so I could find my way back but far enough away so I couldn't hear them. Although, it didn't matter because they could just use their amazing noses to find me again. I wish Seth was here, I could be snogging him at the moment. I pulled by folded algebra homework out of my pocket and decided to finish that.

I had been singing songs in my head to stop myself thinking of Charlie. I tried to pass it off as I was board so I was singing and I think Edward thought that too.

I concentrated on my algebra, but it was almost completely dark so I gave up, then I heard their voices.

"I don't blame her for wondering off, we were ALL snogging," said Alice.

"I guess," agreed Bella.

Well, I certainly wasn't going to stay in the 'snogging clearing'.

I stood up and wondered over to the sound of their voices. "Are you finished?" I asked them, sarcastically.

"Yep," said Bella cheerfully.

"And so is Emmett and Rosalie," added Edward, "Let's go back, Jamie and Bella look freezing."

"I'm fine!" I said, but I couldn't help shivering.

They laughed and we wondered home. When we got back we met two happy 'love-birds' in the living room.

"Where did you lot go?" asked Emmett.

"Do you really think we would stay in the house with you two doing...?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

Emmett shrugged and moaned, "Have you two finished your homework yet?"

"Yep!" I shrieked.

"Almost," Bella said.

I shoved the algebra into my bag.

"Come on Bella!" Emmett cried.

"Be patient Emmett!" This is a virtue Emmett doesn't have. I laughed.

Bella PoV

I scribbled down the last the few sentences of my biology homework and then walked over to Emmett.

"Okay. What do you wanna do?" Bella asked. Emmett grinned.

**Cliffie! It isn't that exciting but you know. I might be able to update later on today but I am quite busy so I may not be able to. I'll try!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I forget, ****iwudmakeabettavampiredanu**** is basically my other sister so don't worry about her reviews if they are a bit insane! Iwudmakeabettavampiredanu, thank you for the long and critical review! So ****iwudmakeabettavampiredanu****, Dr. Doggykins and DIBdob is No1Vampire are basically my sisters so if you see any dougy reviews, they are just messin around okay?**

**I want to make a special mentioning to earth-fairy2006 for the GREAT reviews and for adding me as favourite author and both my stories as favourite stories! Thank you!**

**Enjoy! **

Jamie PoV

"Okay, Jamie. Truth or Dare?"

"Emmett, remember, nothing she can't physically do and it has to stay in THIS house or one mile away from it," Esme said, looking at Emmett.

"Alright," he sighed.

"And, you and Bella can only pick Truth."

_What that isn't fair! She can't do that! I pick Dare! I'm not gonna..._

"Alright?" asked Esme.

"Fine, I pick...do I have to pick truth?" She nodded. "Fine!"

"Truth? Esme, come on!" moaned Emmett.

"I don't want either of them getting hurt." She shook her head.

"What if we think of a dare and ask for your confirmation?" asked Edward, compromising.

Carlisle looked at Esme and said, "That sounds fair."

"Okay."

"Well, that changes things! I pick dare!" I shrieked.

"Cool!" Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie said together.

"Hmmm...What should the dare be?" Alice thought.

"I know...!" Emmett whispered the dare into Esme's ear and her face turned from calm to horrified.

"NO!" she yelled.

Emmett looked disappointed and so I said, "What did he say?"

"I am not hurting your innocent ears with the disgusting words that came out of his mouth," Then she turned to Emmett, "You are grounded for a week for even thinking that!"

Emmett sighed and sat back down next to Rosalie who rubbed circles into his back.

"Rosalie! How about 'THE DANCE'! We could make her do 'The Dance' on Forks High Street!" Alice shrieked.

I gulped. _Why does she have to be so mean?_

"What's the dance?" asked Esme.

"It's THE Dance! We made up the most embarrassing dance EVER, didn't we Jamie?" shrieked Rosalie and Alice together and looked at me slyly.

I had been shocked into silence until now, "I am NO-WAY doing that dance!"

"You will unless you wanna do the Cullen forfeit!" retorted Alice.

"Unless you haven't noticed, I'm not a Cullen!" I yelled back.

"No, but you did promise to do abide by the Cullen rules at the start," said Bella quietly. Edward, Jasper and Emmett sniggered.

"Does that make me a Cullen during this game?" I asked, turning to Carlisle. I didn't trust the others, except for Esme. He nodded apologetically.

"Damn!" I whispered.

"You know it. Show us now so we can make sure," said Rosalie gleefully.

"Not with them in the room," I pointed at Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Bella, Carlisle and Esme.

"Nuh-uh, we make up the dares," Alice continued.

I rolled my eyes, gulped and then started pleading.

"What makes this dance so bad? I wanna watch it," said Esme, laughing at my face.

Five minutes later Jamie PoV:

Everyone was rolling about laughing, and I was glaring at every-one-of-them with my arms crossed.

"I hate you all," I yelled, dramatically.

They ignored me and carried on guffawing with laughter.

"Right, now you need to do it on Forks High Street!"

"No, that dare is bad enough and anyway, that's over a mile away." Said Esme, giggling.

"It's not funny!" I yelled, "It's embarrassing!" I murmured to myself, but they still heard me.

"Whoever's turn it is next, I will make their life miserable! Watch out you two!" I pointed at Alice and Rosalie. They knew what I could do. Esme wouldn't stop me giving them ANY dare as long as it was legal.

"Okay, Edward, you're closest, spin the bottle," called Emmett.

He span it and it pointed at Alice.

"Ouch! That's harsh!" shrieked Bella, "Watch out Al!"

Everyone looked at me grinning at Alice. "You think of one," said Jasper to me.

"Go into your favourite shop..." I started.

"That's over a mile away," Alice cut me off.

"It only mattered for Bella and Jamie," laughed Esme.

"WHAT? But she'll make me do something awful!"

"You should have thought about that before," called Emmett.

"Go to your favourite shop and run and yell around it, saying 'I hate this shop, I'd rather shop at JJB Sports'."

She looked horrified. _Muhahaha! EVIL!!_

"How can you be sooooo mean?" she said, almost in tears.

"You made me..." I started.

"Yes! We all know what we made you do!" she snapped. She shot me an evil glare.

"Okay okay! You still need to do it!" Everyone else looked shocked at what I was asking the shopaholic to do. I was having fun.

"If you make her do this, I will try and protect you, but I can't promise anything," warned the grinning Edward.

"That is my dare." I finished.

"Alright then! Alice, are you going to do it or forfeit?" Carlisle asked.

She gritted her teeth and said, "I'll do it."

"Right everyone, we're going to New York! We aren't stopping anywhere on the way or way back and we are only doing this dare and then coming straight back. It's already 11 o'clock!" said Esme, vibrating with excitement. Alice glared at me again and then we all filed into two cars. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I went into one and Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper went in the other.

When we finally reached New York we were happy to see that it was 'Sales Night' and her favourite shop was packed. We parked and dashed over to it. Alice took a deep breath and started skipping round the shop yelling, "I hate this shop, JJB Sports is much better!" for 10 minutes.

When she had finished, some security guards pushed her out and Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and (although she wouldn't do much good) Bella stood between Alice and I. Jasper stood to one side of her, holding her hands.

"I just got chucked out and told not to come back!" she screamed. I smirked, knowing she wouldn't do anything to me. She huffed back to the car and when we got home she locked herself in her room. It was now 3 in the morning, thanks to the crazy vampire driving.

Esme sent Bella and I to bed. I slept in Rosalie's room and Bella in Edward's.

Bella PoV

I woke up in the morning at half past 11! One of my longest sleep-ins ever! I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting on the end of the bed, staring at me. Love filled his eyes.

"Morning!" he said, brightly.

"Hey! Is Jamie up?" He shook his head.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Great! Last night was so much fun! I can't believe she had the guts to give her that dare!"

"I know! I would have been scared!" he said, laughing, "Um...why have you got a bruise on your cheek?"

"Oh. I fell down the stairs and hit my head, I have a bump just there," I pointed, I wanted it sound as real as possible and I had a bump from when Charlie hit me so... It was times like these that I was thankful for my weirdo brain which blocks Edward scary mind-reading out!

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot," I said truthfully.

He came over and kissed me. I joined in with the kissing. He stopped when I was gasping for air. He obviously didn't need any.

"I love you!" I gasped.

"I do more!" We carried on kissing until we heard a small tap at the door. We broke apart, smiling, and Edward called, "Come in!" Alice bounded into the room, followed slowly by Jasper.

"She's finally awake!" cried Alice.

"I am here so you can talk to me, not about me!" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever, will you two help me get Jamie back?" she asked.

"Alice," I sighed, "it was truth or dare and you were kinda asking for it when you made her do 'The Dance'! Sorry but she got you back and it's fair and square." I shrugged.

"I agree. It was truth or dare and Mum said that the rules were that no-one can get some-else back once the game has ended!" Edward said, fairly.

"Fine! Goody-two-shoes! Jazz and I will get her then!" Jasper didn't look like he wanted to, but Alice pulled him out of the room, anyway. He sighed.

_I wonder what they're planning._

"So, is sleeping beauty hungry?" Edward asked me. I looked around, pretending to think that someone else was in the room.

"What me?" I asked in mock surprise. We both laughed. Then, we swept me off the bed and into his strong arms and we dashed off downstairs for breakfast. I saw Alice run out of the kitchen with a bottle of ketchup and a box of something as we entered.

Edward set me carefully on my feet. "Good morning Bella. What would you like for breakfast? I'm not letting you cook your own pancakes again, after you burnt hand!" I laughed and said:

"Just toast thanks."

Edward watched me while I ate. It made me feel a little self-conscious but I didn't mind. I loved him too much to care.

When I had finished I went back upstairs to change. Edward waited downstairs. I pulled on my skinny jeans and fresh T-shirt and pulled on my zip-up hoddie. When I was done, I rubbed loads of concealer on to my face and checked that no more bruises were showing. That was a close call!

When I got back downstairs after brushing my plain hair and teeth, Jamie was up. She had re-covered her bruises up and was now eating Esme's home-made porridge.

"For some-one who doesn't eat, you are surprisingly good at cooking!" she said, between mouthfuls.

"Thank you Jamie."

"Morning Bella," said Jamie, turning in her seat to smile at me. I smiled back.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I dunno if anyone has anything planned," said Esme.

Edward closed his eyes briefly and then said, "I've just checked through everyone's mind and no-one wants to do anything in particular. Oh, Jamie watch out for Alice, she wants to get revenge."

"ALICE!" called Esme.

"Yeah?"

"Come here!"

Alice dashed into the kitchen seconds after and said, "What, Mum?" She smiled sweetly. Alice had seen what was coming.

"The rules are that you can't get revenge wants the game has ended."

"Okay," she said brightly.

"Why are you sounding so happy?" Esme asked suspicious.

"Have I ever stuck to rules?"

"Alice Cullen! You will be banned from playing if you do!" Esme warned.

Alice sighed, "Fine!"

She dashed back out of the room and Jamie looked scared. "Wups!"

"Don't worry about her, we'll protect you." She laughed shakily.

**Find out what Alice does in the next chapter! Did you enjoy it? How is this length, I'm still experimenting?**

**Review please! I love them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have also written a stary called 'Kids!' Esme and Carlisle adopts Alice (3), Bella and Rosalie (5) and Jasper, Emmett and Edward (7). They get up to LOADS of mischief! My other story 'My Life So Far' is about a girl called Emma. Her Mum and Dad are Rosalie and Emmett and she has twin siblings who are 3 years old. She also lives with Carlisle and Esme (grandparents) and Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper (Aunts and Uncles) and Renesemee and Jason (cousins)! They are all human except for Emma! Find out how she copes! Please review them and I will write more quickly for all three of my stories. I post one chapter on 'Kids!' and then one on 'But Dignity Matters' and then one on 'My Life So Far' so if you review them all i will go faster!!!!! PLEASE!!!! THANX!**

Jamie PoV

Today was a normal day today. Carlisle had written his paper last night, Esme had decorated another four rooms; she was an interior designer but worked from home and sent ideas to a designer. Emmett had been as annoying as usual, he kept pestering me to clib a tree with him. Esme had stamped on that idea, but Emmett keeps on saying, 'but she'll be perfectly safe!' Esme didn't care how safe I would be, she still said 'no!' Jasper kept on changing my moods because he was bored. It was seriously annoying. It went like this:

"Jasper could you please stop...JASPER IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT I SWEAR I WILL...No i don't really mind...OF COURSE I...I love you really...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SOOOO ANNOYING...no I didn't mean that..." and so on. In the end I cracked.

Although he was trying to calm me down, he couldn't over power me! "JASPER!!! STOP IT NOW!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN! STOP MESSIN WITH MY HEAD! ALICE! STOP DEFENDING HIM!" He finally managed to calm me down and he stopped doing it. Emmett, Bella and Rosalie where laughing their heads off in the corner.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I told them sarcastically.

Jasper cowered away from me into the corner. I smirked.

"Hey Jamie, do you wanna doughnut?" Alice asked me.

"What have you done to them?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," she said, innocently. I took one and nibbled at the bread part. That tasted fine. Everyone was watching me, Alice and Jasper eagerly, Emmett, Bella and Rosalie suspiciously. I reached the jammy centre. This was the part that I was worried about. I lick it and pulled a disgusted expression. "What is that?" I asked, throwing the 'jammy' doughnut back at her.

"Ketchup!" she shrieked evilly. "That's for getting me chucked out of my favourite shop!"

"And this is for getting revenge, you are banned from playing!" Alice whipped round and saw Esme standing in the door way. I laughed and Alice glared at me again.

"Mummy," Alice said, sweetly, trying to win her over to her side. Esme just shook her head and walked away.

"But Mum..." Alice ran after her.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I told her not to."

"You are still on my negative list! Don't try to get back!" I cried. We all laughed together. Edward walked in.

"Alice, don't even try to. Her mind is set," he called back out of the room. He turned around to see us all sniggering in the room.

Later that evening Bella PoV:

We were all talking in the living room. Emmett decided to play some party games, although it isn't a party. We started off with catching food in our mouths. Not many of the Cullens seemed that eager but Emmett was. I t started with Jamie.

We found some grapes, malteesers and small marshmallows. I knelt on the floor and they took it in turns to throw food up for her to catch.

She missed the first three, but when Jasper threw 3 at her at once, to try and trick her out, she caught one! Alice threw one of them and it hit her on the forehead.

Next it was my turn. Edward did it nicely but I still missed. I was that unco-ordinated! Esme threw one at me and i missed that as well! I didn't actually catch any of them!

Emmett decided that it looked fun, so we all threw one at him, one at a time. He caught every one of them! Stupid, show-off vampire! Every time he caught one, he spat it across the room and it splatted against the wall. Esme wasn't happy about this and made him tidy it up.

Next we played Chinese whispers. This wasn't really fair because they had such good hearing, but Edward, Emmett and Jasper changed them to something totally inappropriate! Jamie started one which was, 'How annoying can Alice get?' When it reached Emmett he sent it on to Jasper saying, 'How good is Alice in bed?' Jasper grinned and told the whole circle that she was fab! Alice would have blushed and everyone else yelled, 'EW!!!!'

We carried on for a while, but at 11 o'clock, Jamie and I hit the sack. We were both exhausted from yesterday's night sleep, only seven odd hours.

**How was it? Seth and Jamie in the next chapter! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! I wasn't planning on so many reviews! 10 in 1 day! Thanx so much!**

Jamie PoV

I woke up on Sunday morning and just lay still. I was still in Rosalie's king sized bed. It took me a long time to actually wake up and gather my thought together, and then I remembered something; I'm going to Seth's house today! I leapt out of bed and sprinted to the shower, I didn't meet anyone on the way. When I got out again, I pulled on my skinny jeans and zip-up jumper. These were the nicest clothes that I had. I bounced down the stairs and met Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Morning!" I said, brightly.

"Good-morning, Jamie. Are you still going to Seth's house?" I nodded as I munched my cereal. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" I shook my head; my mouth was still full. "You should be perfectly safe with Seth and the other werewolves, but I just want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid and that you'll be careful."

"Carlisle. What do you consider as dangerous? What do you think I'll do?"

He shrugged and smiled, "I have no idea, but just promise me."

"I promise."

"That's all I wanted to hear." I nodded.

Carlisle left the kitchen and Edward and Alice came in, "Hi!"

"Morning Jamie. Can we talk to you?" asked Edward.

I rolled my eyes, "There's really no point! Carlisle has just beaten you to it."

"Can we still talk to you?" I shrugged and munched another mouthful. "We think you'll be fine with him but just so you know, if he hurts you, we will do more than that to him."

"Don't you dare!" I shrieked.

"But if he seriously hurts y..." started Alice.

I cut her off, "Just leave Seth alone. I can look after myself. If you hurt Seth, I'll never forgive you, like he'll never forgive himself if he hurts me! I'm gonna be fine with him! Just lay off."

"Alright!" sighed Alice.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'll be careful. Okay?" They nodded.

"Okay."

"Whose taking you down?" asked Alice.

"Um...dunno, Bella said she would," I said.

"I'll take you now if you want, I need to pick something up from the garage and Bella isn't up yet."

"Okay," I jumped off my chair and dashed upstairs to retrieve my handbag.

WhenI got back downstairs, I met Edward and we went to the car.

"See you later," I called.

Bye," Edward yelled back, "I'll be back around 4ish."

We hopped into the car and he drove me to the border line. I jumped out and he told me that he would collect me when I rang.

I walked down the road and passed Jacob's house and then I saw him. He was still the love of my life. I walked over to him and we kissed for a while. He held his hand on the back of my head so we stayed glued together at the mouth, but I didn't care. I wanted this. We carried on kissing until a horn honked. We broke apart and looked around. It was just Jacob, driving past. Seth waved at him and he waved back He stopped next to us.

"Hi Clearwater! What's up Swan?" he greeted us.

"Hi Jacob," I laughed.

"Hey mate!"

"Make sure you don't suck her face off," Jacob joked, and then he drove off, laughing.

I reached up on my tip-toes and we carried on. "Missed you." He whispered.

"Me too!" I whispered, stroking his lips. He stroked my hair and we carried on kissing.

When we were both gasping for air, Seth broke away and said, "Do you wanna come back to my place?"

I shrugged, "Sure!" We walked back to his house, slowly, holding hands.

"Hey Mum, Jamie is here," he yelled.

I heard some footsteps and then Sue Clearwater popped her head round the door. "Hey kids!"

"Hi!" I said.

"Are you two hungry?" she asked.

"I don't mind," I told her.

"I'm not bothered," agreed Seth.

"Call me when you're hungry," she said walking back into the kitchen.

Seth took my hand and led me up the stairs. We walked into his room. It was quite small but looked tiny with Seth in the room. There was a bed half way down the far wall and a small built in closet behind the open door. A large window above the bed was framed with black curtains. He closed the door behind me and we sat on the bed.

"How are you?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm fine," I bent down to take my shoes off, but whinced before I had leant right down.

"What's wrong?" Damn, he had noticed.

"Nothing, just a bruise," I told him. This was partly the truth, but there was also a long, shallow cut running above my belly-button. I un-tied my shoes and slipt them off, then sat up and crossed my legs on the bed.

He looked at me, concerned, "What else is wrong? I wanna know."

I looked at him and grimaced. "Please?" he asked.

I looked away as I told him, "My ankle is sprained when I fell down the stairs...okay, when he pushed me down the stairs. I have quite bruised legs and my shoulder is kinda bruised a little as well, but I'm fine. The bruises aren't serious. Bella and I care for each other and if anything was serious then we would tell someone. Promise." He sighed and nodded.

He leant in and put his arms around me, gently. I leaned against him and we just sat like that for a while. We talked about school for a while and I told him about the Cullens. We kissed a bit more and at around 1 o'clock, Sue called upstairs, "Are you kids hungry yet?" Seth looked at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Mum."

"Okay, come down in ten minutes."

"What are we having?" I asked him.

"Um...I think Mum is just gonna put some bread and fillings and salad out for us to help ourselves. Leah will probably eat with us. It's the first time she's come back here since Dad..." he didn't finish but I knew he was going to say died. It had been so hard on Sue, Leah and Seth and Leah had left to University very soon after.

"She mainly stays in her room, but she says she has a lot of work. We know it's because she's upset and the memories are sad and everything, but we can't interrupt her. She took it harder than me, but I'm not sure why," he continued.

"Shhh, you don't need to talk about it." Tears had welled up in my eyes but I blinked them away. He didn't need to know.

We both stood up and held hands. He swung his door open and we trudged down the stairs. I had met Leah before and we seemed to get along, but I didn't know her that well. We walked into the dining room to find the table already set and food lay across it. Seth pulled a chair out for me and then sat next to me. Sue came back in, carrying a jug of juice and sat down opposite Seth.

"How are you, Jamie?" she asked me. I smiled at her as she reached for a bread roll. Seth took one too. "I'm great," I lied. Seth passed me a bun as well. "Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes and then Leah walked in.

"Hey Jamie," she said, stiffly.

"Hi Leah. You okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

She sat down and helped herself.

"Um...Jamie? What are the Cullens like?"

This question caught me off guard but I looked up at Sue and said, "They're really good um...would I say people?" Everyone laughed, even Leah. "They are like Bella and mine's other family. We've known them for so long, you see."

She nodded. "Carlisle is better than many other men I know and I don't get how these lot don't like him," she said.

Leah looked up at her Mum and said, "Mum. They're vampires and we're werewolves. We are supposed to be enemies!"

"I know, but...you know. I'm not complaining," she laughed.

They were all so easy to get along with. I giggled with them. When we had finished, Seth and I went for a walk around La Push and wondered along the beach.

"Hey Seth!" someone called from behind us. We span around and saw Jacob sprinting towards us, followed by Quil and Embry.

"Hey guys!" Seth said when they had caught up. They hadn't been werewolf sprinting because a family were sitting a bit further down the beach.

"Hi shortie," said Jacob when they had caught up.

"Hi um...you're younger than me, pup." I smiled. He looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" he almost yelled.

"When's your birthday?" I asked him, smiling.

"Aungust 29th. Why?"

"I'm August 26th!"

"Oh my god, you really are older than me!"

"So, can I call you pup?" I asked, jokingly.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you want, but I can do this..." He ruffled my hair. I couldn't reach up that far, so I just placed my hands on my hips.

"Hi Jamie," said Quil.

"Oh yeah, this is Quil and that's Embry," he said, pointing them out. I waved.

"So you're his imprint?" I nodded, still smiling.

"Seth...no offence Jamie...but you're over a foot taller than her! How do you snog?" asked Embry, grinning.

I laughed and Seth said, "Do you wanna Demo?" They shook their heads and Seth wrapped one of his arms around me. There was a cool breeze coming in from the sea, and his warmth felt nice against my skin.

We all continued to walk down the beach, chatting away and laughing. We sat on the rocks and watched the deep, orange sun set. There was the odd sound of a seagull and the waves whooshed on to the shore, gently. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Bella," I told them. I stood up and walked away from them, then answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Jamie. You okay?"_

"Uh-huh!"

"_Do you want me to pick you up?"_

"Sure, just come whenever and ring when you're five minutes away."

"_I'm setting off now, so I'm ten minutes away now."_

"Okay, I'll meet you at the border line."

"_See you in a minute."_

"See you!" I put the phone down and walked back to the others. "Bella is coming to the border line, I'm guessing Edward's with her. Do you mind walking back with me?" I asked Seth.

"Sure sure." He said.

He stood up and took my hand. "See you guys soon," I said to Jacob, Embry and Quil.

"See you Jamie," they chorused back.

As Seth and I walked back, hand in hand, we heard Embry say to the other two, "She is cute!"

"Watch it, Emb! Seth can hear you!" They all burst out laughing and Seth smirked.

When we reached the border line, we kissed good-bye and I jumped into the back of Edward's silver Volvo.

Bella had my stuff, and we headed back home. All the happiness seeped out of me as we headed back to Charlie.

"How was it squirt?" asked Edward.

I shrugged, "Fun!"

**How was it? Too much kissing? Cute? Okay, so tell me what you think. Ideas, tips, whatever are all appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry it is quite short, but you know...it's an important one!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella PoV

We walked up to the front door as Edward drove off. When his car was out of sight, we grimaced at each other. Charlie's cruiser was already parked in the drive way. I gulped and unlocked the door, quietly. It creaked open and reviled beer bottles all over the floor and a sleeping Charlie splayed across the floor, spread from in front of the stairs to the door. Jamie and I looked at each other and then back at the scene in front of us. I gulped.

"Should we go round to the back door?" Jamie asked me. "We can't even get through the door."

I nodded, leaned round the door and hooked the back door keys off the hook. We walked round to the side gate and through to the back door. When we opened the back door and walked through to the hall-way. We tip-toed over the beer bottles, trying not to upset any of them, but when we got to the stairs, we had to hop over Charlie. He grunted and we looked at each other. I took a big step and managed to get onto the first step on the stairs. Jamie was a lot smaller than me, so I held out my hand and she took it. As she lifted up her foot, Charlie rolled over. She had to leap out of the way and made it safely in to the living room. Charlie snored again. So, she stepped over Charlie and dashed over to me on the stairs. We ran up the stairs and shut the bed room door.

"That was close," she whispered, falling on to her bed.

"Yeah, I guess," I sat on the end of my bed. It was 6 o'clock and Charlie hadn't had dinner. "We should make him dinner for if he wakes up. I feel kinda bad, leaving him by himself all week-end and then not making him dinner." Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me too."

I changed in to my sweat pants and hoodie before we tip-toed down stairs. We edged round him and in to the kitchen. We made him his fried fish and potatoes as quietly as we could. When we had finished, we heard Charlie wake up!

"Not good," Jamie whispered.

I shook my head, but then we heard something, we haven't heard in almost three years. It shocked us both when we heard it.

"Bella? Jamie?" It sounded like a proper Dad should sound like. He sounded kind; we hadn't heard him talk like this in so long. If he ever used my name; Bella instead of Isabella, he would be shouting it in my face. If he ever used Jamie's name by its self, not Jamie Livvi Swan, he would be yelling it in her face or calling her from upstairs, or something. Why would he be being nice now? What had happened over the week-end that had changed him? Changed his mind?

Jamie and I looked at each other, confused, but worried and also sad. Now he was being kind and nice, I didn't think that I wanted him back. He had done too much to us and now if he wanted forgiveness, I wouldn't be the one giving it to him. He would never be 'Dad' again. He has caused us too much pain, misery and worry. Because of him, we had gotten into too much trouble, Dad's are meant to be embarrassing, not hurtful.

If he was really being nice, I would leave and find a home somewhere else. Edward could come with me if he wanted and I would tell him everything, but would he really want me after knowing that I had lied to him all these years. Jamie could come with me or stay here, but she still had part of a 'child-hood' left to enjoy.

I decided that I had had enough and that, either way, I was leaving. If he was being nice now, I was leaving. If he was being mean and just tricking us, I would go to the police and if they didn't believe me then I would go to the Cullens. They would help me, even if Edward didn't want me anymore.

I stepped forward and motioned Jamie to stay put. I still had responsibility over her, and if he was joking then I would do whatever I could to protect her. I walked over and peered into the hall-way.

He was sitting on the floor, where he had been lying, and was looking towards the kitchen door. He wasn't drunk, but probably had a big hang-over. He looked at me and smiled. I looked back at Jamie and grimaced and shook my head.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"What?" I asked sourly. I couldn't help my teen-aged instincts kick in. He had hurt us for two years and now either, wanted forgiveness or was being normal and just tricking us.

"Come here and help your old man up." I shook my head. I wasn't going any closer to him. "Why not?" he asked.

"You want forgivness?" I asked. Jamie walked up behind me but I stopped her from going any further. She could forgive him if she wanted, but I wasn't chancing it now.

"Well, yeah," he said, simply. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I've wanted Dad back for two years now, but he never returned. Now you have, I don't want you back." Jamie looked at me. I shook my head. "You're not Dad anymore, you never will be again. I'm sorry," I shrugged.

I turned to go out of the back door, but he called after me, "Bella, please," he pleaded with me. I turned back to him.

Jamie looked at me sadly. "Bella," she whispered. I shook my head.

"It's too late."

Charlie stood up and came towards us with his arms spread wide...

**Ooo! Cliffie! Sorry about that but I couldn't resist. DibDob, if you read this then I also did this to wind you up! I will update soon!**

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. Enjoy!**

Bella PoV

Charlie came towards us with his arms wide; I pushed Jamie back and embraced him carefully. Nothing happened for a few seconds and I heard Jamie let out a loud sigh. But suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back and then I heard a very loud slap. I only realised he had hit me over the head when I felt it, a few seconds after the slap. I fell to the floor and his foot came out of no-where and hit my face. I screamed and I heard Jamie shriek my name. He yelled at her and I heard another bang. I didn't feel anything but then I realised that it must have been Jamie that he had hit. He grabbed me by the hair to make me stand up and I stumbled to a standing position. Then he yelled in my face, "I don't want your forgiveness, you brat!" He pushed me and I flew into the wall next to the cooker. My head smashed against the window, which shattered, and I felt a piercing pain in the back of my head. I screamed again and then my vision went blurry. I swayed dangerously and then fell to the floor and blacked out.

***

I woke up and looked around. Jamie was lying across the floor in a pool of her own blood. She had a huge gash running down from next to her eye, down to her chin. It had stopped bleeding but she seemed to have lost a lot of blood. I felt dizzy again and slumped against the wall. I winced, terribly, and doubled over in pain. A piercing pain was stabbing at the back of my head and across my ribs. I stared down at my body and saw my T-shirt had ripped at the bottom, revealing a terrible bruise. I looked back at Jamie and saw that her eyes were open!

I staggered to my feet and stumbled over to her. I fell down next to her and shook her shoulders. She didn't move. Her limp body wasn't even breathing. I felt for her pulse but I was shaking so violently I couldn't feel anything. Tears started to stream down my face. She has to be alright. She can't have...

I ran over to the sink, ignoring the un-bearable pain all over my body. I grabbed a mug of water and poured it over her head. Nothing happened, but I didn't lose hope. I picked her up and dashed up the stairs. When we reached the bathroom a swung the door open and locked it behind us. One of the cuts on my arm had re-opened and was pouring on to the floor but I didn't care. Every nerve in my body was screaming in protest. I laid her on the floor and grabbed my mobile out of my pocket.

"_Hello?"_

"Carlisle? Please..." I completely broke down. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I fell against the wall and slid to the floor. "Carlisle...help." That was all I managed to choke out.

"Bella. What has happened?" he asked. Then I heard Edward's panicked voice, and then Esme and then everyone else's.

"It's Charlie. He..." I stopped. I couldn't say it.

"Bella. I'm coming round, something is seriously wrong," he commented, sternly.

Then I heard Charlie in the next room. I heard his footsteps and then he was banging on the door.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN LET ME THEIR NOW!!!" he yelled.

"Why was Charlie yelling?" asked Carlisle. I heard the wind rush past the phone and I could hear the others calling after him. Then their voices got louder and louder and I realised they were all running towards us.

I then heard Charlie banging on the door, with something metal and it burst open. I screamed as Charlie ran towards me and then I blacked out. The last thing I heard was a window smash, more than one voice and I saw Edward's beautiful face.

**This is not how this chapter was meant to sound! It's so bad I'm so sorry! I know it's a cliffie but I really need to think about what will happen to Jamie. I know what will happen to Bella but I'm still deciding with Jamie. I dunno when I'll update cuz I really need to think. If I'm really pissed at the time that I'm writing this summing bad will happen and I don't want that to happen so please be patient because I don't wanna kill anyone. So in your reviews please don't tell me to write quickly, just give me positive/negative or whatever praise or criticism. Okay that doesn't make sense but I really don't care.**

**Thanx so much for sticking with me and I'll update as fast as I can! **


	15. Chapter 15

**After reading this, please don't hate me! Enjoy!**

Bella PoV

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

I could hear a very irritating beeping noise coming from beside me. I could also hear a murmur of voices from the other side of me. I groaned slightly and then remembered what had happened. My breathing grew faster and at the same time the beeping grew faster. I then realised where I must be; a hospital. As soon as the beeping grew faster I heard voices and then I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Bella? It's alright. You're safe. Just calm down." For some reason I trusted him and calmed down quickly. My heart rate must have slowed down again. I heard a sigh.

I opened my eyes, slowly and shut them almost immediately; it was so bright.

"Carlisle, can we turn the lights down a little," I heard his beautiful voice. My heart accelerated again and Carlisle spoke again.

"Bella, please stay calm. You're body won't heal if you keep on stressing yourself out."

I took a deep and calming breath in and then groaned in pain. "What's wrong?" He asked. My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice and Carlisle said, sternly, "Right, Edward. Get out."

"No! Please," I shrieked. My heart accelerated very quickly at the thought of Edward leaving.

"It's okay Bella. I'm right here!" his hand curled around one of my hands and my heart slowed again for the third time.

"Okay. Bella, you are going to have to stay calm or Edward will have to leave. You will make yourself even more ill." I opened my eyes again and squinted round the room. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the corner, on the small couch. Esme was standing by the door and Carlisle was next to the heart monitor and other electrical equipment. Edward was kneeling next to me, holding my hand. They all looked very upset.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked me. I thought for a moment and all the pain came flooding back to me. I scrunched my face up in pain.

"It's alright," I lied.

"No it isn't," retorted Edward, "Love, tell us what hurts and we can help it."

"We'll give you some more pain medicine once you tell us what happened."

I sighed and then had a thought...Jamie!

"Where's Jamie?" I asked, quickly.

Everyone looked at one another. Esme broke down in to silent sobs and fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. Carlisle looked away from me and rubbed one of his hands through his hair. Jasper bent forward and placed his head into his hands. Alice slumped on to Jasper and started sobbing too. Edward squeezed my hand a little, but none of them said anything.

My mind went blank and the beeping stopped.

"Bella!" Edward shrieked. I had closed my eyes again but I felt some-one place their hands on my shoulders. It didn't hurt at all, I guess that is one of the places Charlie hadn't reached.

The beeping started again and then I shrieked, "Where is Jamie?"

Esme and Alice just carried on sobbing. Tears fell down my face and onto the sheets.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Carlisle whispered.

I stared blankly in front of me and Edward turned my face to look in to his eyes. "Bella. We tried..." I shook my head.

"She can't be..." I whispered.

"When we found you both, we rushed you straight to hospital and one of my colleagues checked you over and bandaged you up. I rushed back to the house with Rosalie and Emmett and we did all we could. We never managed to revive her until I..." he stopped for a second to look at me, "until i bit her. She woke up and her heart started again for a while, but it was very faint and feeble. We did all we could but her heart just gave up and...she was gone. We haven't given up yet, Emmett and Rosalie are with her." Carlisle told me, quietly.

I made to get up but Carlisle and Edward both placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Bella, please just stay there. You are going to heal but you need to stay still," Carlisle told me sternly.

"I can't stay here! Jamie is..."

"Please Bella, for me," Edward asked. I sank back into my pillows and completely broke down. Tears wet my whole face and hair and I shook uncontrollably. I felt completely useless.

"This is all my fault! I'm the one who is supposed to protect her. She is my little sister and..."

"Bella, none of this is your fault..." But I ignored him.

"I didn't protect her enough. She..."

"Bella!" This was Alice who spoke, "You can't blame yourself for this."

Edward then asked, "Bella? Did Charlie do this to you two?" When I heard his name I shook with fury. I hated him so much. I nodded and then carried on sobbing in to my arms.

Alice and Jasper got up and walked out of the room. "Where are they going?"

"To the court. The judge wanted to get your opinion on the matter before sending Charlie to prison. She wanted to know for sure, but she already knew, really." Edward told me.

I nodded again and he added, "That is what you want right?"

I nodded again, "He killed her!" Carlisle injected some more pain medication into the water sack. I blacked out again, but before I did I held Edward's hand tightly to keep him with me. I felt his cool fingers wipe away my tears.

**Please don't hate me! This is kinda important to the story. Please tell me what you think. Sorry if you don't like this but it will get better. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Bella PoV

I woke up again and opened my eyes immediately. Esme and Alice were now sitting on the small couch and Jasper pacing at the bottom of my bed. Carlisle was where he was before and Edward was still kneeling next to me.

"Hello Love, how do you feel?" I thought again.

I felt nothing, but when I sighed I grimaced and scrunched up my face in pain.

"Ribs?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. I felt a warm tear fall down my cheek and then the door burst open and Rosalie burst through the door.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie shrieked. "Jamie's heart has started again, she is tr..." she stopped shouting and whispered, "She's transforming! Emmett is with her and he is watching over her but she is in a lot of pain and is actually transforming!"

Everyone smiled widely and I wiped the tear from my cheek. Edward helped me in to a sitting position and propped me up on the pillows. I laughed shakily and Rosalie ran out of the room again calling behind her, "We'll ring if anything changes!"

Carlisle carried on watching my heart beat and breathing with a huge grin on his face. Esme had an arm wrapped around Alice and were still sobbing! Jasper was sitting in front of Alice, trying to talk sense into her.

Tears still fell down my cheeks and Edward held my hand and then kissed me, gently.

When we finished kissing, I asked Carlisle what was actually wrong with me.

"You have a couple of broken ribs, two bumps on your head and we had to put seven stiches in the back of your head. Your whole face is badly bruised and you have some deep cuts covering your arms and legs. We have stitched some of them, but bandaged the others. You have a small crack in your left arm and have a large cut down your back, we stitched that up too."

"Wow, I'm a mess."

The others smiled.

"How long will I need to stay in hospital?" I asked.

"Well, that's something else I need to talk about," said Carlisle.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We were wondering whether you and Jamie wanted Esme and I to 'adopt' you two."

I gaped at Carlisle and nodded, slowly.

"We would LOVE that Carlisle! You guys are already family!" I shrieked.

"Okay, Bella, calm down. We would love to adopt you two and we are glad that you would like us to adopt you!" sighed Esme.

"You can come back to our house once we have signed the adoption papers and we can care for you from there, if you would like?" Carlisle continued. I nodded, eagerly.

"Is Jamie okay?" I asked, just to make sure.

Edward thought for a moment, he must have been reading Rosalie or Emmett's mind, and then said, "She is absolutely fine. She is in the middle of transforming and when she is done, Emmett and Rosalie are going to take her hunting."

I sighed. "You sure?"

He nodded.

**Okay. I just wanted to clear that up! So Bella is human and is healing in hospital, Jamie is transforming and is at the Cullen's house, writhing in agony; basically. I know this is cheesy but I didn't know how to write it! I'm not happy with it at all, but ah well. I'm still experimenting with my style of story so give me as much criticism as you want! Thanx!**

**Apparently there has been some confusion so if you still are ask in your reviews and I'll PM you, okay?**

**So review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17! Vampire transformation coming up so don't read this if you haven't read Breaking Dawn because i think I stole some of SM's ideas from that book.**

**Disclaimer: Still ain't Stephanie Meyer!**

**R&R!!!**

Jamie PoV

I remember Charlie walking towards Bella, wanting a hug, and then he hit her! I yelled and then he threw me into the cupboards. I lay on the floor, not able to move for a few seconds, and I heard him hit and throw Bella around. It was horrible! Then Bella's whimpers went silent. I looked up and saw Charlie standing above me. I curled up into a protective ball but when his foot shot out of no-where, I couldn't help screaming out in pain. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a standing position. When I was standing he punched me in the stomach and I fell back. He yelled at me to get up, but I couldn't. He kicked me and punched me and I just waited for the pain and abuse to stop. Suddenly, I saw a piece of wood, which must have been a chair, fly over my head and hit me over the head. I slumped back onto the wall, but wasn't knocked out. The chair came down on my head again and I screamed in agony. It struck me on the head and back. He, then, grabbed me round the neck and threw me onto the floor. This is when I blacked out.

***

I fell into, what felt like, black water. It pushed me down and was drowning me. I fought against the heavy force that was slowly killing me. I pushed at the blackness, which could have been as heavy as a planet, but could have been as small as a speck of dust. I couldn't tell, I couldn't see. As the blackness drowned me, I struggled against the immense weight. It felt like I could break the surface of the 'water' if I could just reach that extra cm further, but i couldn't. I was getting worn out and I felt like I couldn't push any longer. But I fought for my life, physically for my life, not hypothetically! The force got heavier and started to pull me down and under. I pushed against this force and managed to stay where I was, but not making progress. It was frustrating but also scary. If I gave up, I would die, if I kept on struggling I would, probably, eventually die. What choice did I have? But then I thought of all the people I would be leaving behind, all the people that need me, who depend on me. Faces burst into my mind, although I was still blind. But I could see them clearly. Faces flashed past; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and, finally, Bella. Bella...I had to fight for her. Charlie didn't count as family and Renee would never be the same Mum as she had been before she met Phil. She had changed for him. She still loved us and would never hurt us, but, I was the only person Bella really had! I had to live for her. 'Ropes' attached to my wrists and ankles and started to pull me further under the water, I fought against them but I was too weak! I couldn't fight any longer. Nothing could be worse than what I was going through at the moment. I couldn't breathe, the water was suffocating me. I was too tired to fight against the forces and ropes and hypothetical planets. My arms and legs were burning from the tiredness. Then I famous quote from Kelly Homes popped into my head, 'Pain is temporary, quitting is forever.' It was completely true for me. I didn't know if the pain was temporary, but I did know that quitting was for life; my life. If I didn't fight the pain then I would die. If I gave up, I would die. If I carried on fighting, I may survive. I might live if I fight. The pain didn't matter; it would end sooner if I fought harder. This is the worse pain I could have...

But I was wrong. I didn't think that I had given up but nothing on Earth could have brought this amount of pain to anyone, so I thought that I must have died. I writhed in agony. Nothing could beat this. It felt like fire was running through my veins and leaving a trace of fire in its path. Then it felt like dozens of lorries had piled on top of me but at the same time it felt as though I had been dosed in acid. I was on fire. Why didn't someone put it out? I screamed louder than I had ever screamed in my life. I thought 'my life' because this had to be death. There was no possible way I could still be alive. Then I heard a quiet, feeble beating; my heart. It wouldn't be beating if I was dead, then what is this pain? Then I heard excited voices. Voices which I recognised. Emmett and Rosalie were talking in loud voices.

"She is alive! Her heart is beating!" shrieked Rosalie.

"We need to tell the others!" bellowed Emmett.

"I'll tell them, you talk to her!" called Rosalie. I heard her quick footsteps dash away from us. I let out another loud scream and writhed in pain. Then I heard Emmett's worried voice.

"Jamie, if you can hear me, the pain you are going through is the transformation between humans and vampires. Keep your heart beating, kiddo, and you will become one of us. I know..." I screamed again. He paused. I wanted to see his face, I couldn't believe I was alive, but one of the Cullen's faces would assure me! "Jamie, I know it is hard at the moment but it will be over. I'm not sure when because your heart hadn't been beating for around a day, but it might be two days, it might still be three, but hold on."

I screamed again.

The pain continued to stay on the same line, but at least I could breathe again! There was no force pushing me under the black waters, there was nothing suffocating me, I could breathe and move freely, but the pain is worse than before. Every inch of my body had white hot knives pressed against the skin. Each of the knives were stabbing into my skin. I writhed again. The fire carried on flowing through my veins. My brain filled with flames licking at the sides of my skull. My heart got stronger and faster and felt like it was going to burst, it couldn't take the pain any longer. It was going to burst with the pressure and pain.

This had to be worse than death, so why don't I just give up? I tried to let go, tried to forget the pain, tried to stop breathing, tried to die. But I couldn't. My lungs forced air into them and my brain wouldn't forget or ignore the pain. I couldn't die; I had completely lost my chance. Why didn't I let go when I had the chance? I wouldn't need to go through the eternity of pain.

But Emmett had told me that I was going through the transformation. That meant I only had to live through three days of the torture. I writhed again as the red hot knives pushed harder into my skin. I screamed as it felt like my skull would burst. My heart continued to race through the heat and pain.

I heard footsteps hurry back into the room and Rosalie's voice again. They fell silent and the agony continued. I locked my teeth together and locked every joint in my body so I wouldn't move. I concentrated on their breathing as hard as I could. I would have called it tedious but because the pain I couldn't really call it that. The pain changed every few minutes but never for the better. If the stabbing pain stopped, the fire would get worse but then my skull felt like it would explode and my heart felt like it would burst. So I didn't find it boring, I did hate it and they are completely different aspects.

17583 breathes later I heard more footsteps downstairs. I really was changing into a...At that point my heart throbbed very painfully and my well planned locking method went straight down the drain. I screamed and writhed again. The fire left my fingertips and shot straight to my heart. My heart did another lurch; I was surprised that it hadn't shot straight out of my chest! I clasped my hands into fists and scrunched my toes up. This helped me clamp my mouth shut.

The footsteps ran up the stairs and I heard Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme's voices. I decided to stay stock still for them. Although every second of this was torturing me, physically, every scream or whimper or writhe I made would be torture for them, mentally.

"How long has she been like this?" asked Carlisle.

I listened hard so I could hear the answer.

"About two and a half days," Emmett replied. I scrunched up my face in concentration. I let out a slight groan as the pain from my hands seeped away and then shot into my heart. My heart beat like it had been shocked by an electric shock. I clamped my jaws together, and then I heard a door bang open.

I heard Bella, "Seth?" she breathed.

"Bella, honey, just rest. Stay still," Edward pleaded with her, "I'll see to Seth."

Bella was hurt and Seth was here! I was hurt! Hurting so much it was unbearable. I would rather die than go through this again. Who could go through this twice? It really isn't possible. The pain folded up my arms, slowly, and shot straight to my heart once it had left that part of my body. The pain in my heart became stronger and more unbearable each time the pain bunched up there. I felt like I could move my hands a little, but I didn't dare in case it set off my writhing again. I didn't want anyone else to suffer because of my sufferings.

The pain left up to my shoulders but my heart was immersed in pain. It throbbed, terribly, and then raced on. It was beating so fast it was almost heard as one continuous beating. Next, the pain left my toes. The pleasure crept up my legs but the pain increased in my chest. I completely lost my control and screamed in agony. I stretched my legs as I writhed again. The agonising heat left my waist and knives sliced out of my hips.

I flipped over on to my front and I felt hard hands clamp over my shoulders and waist, but it didn't make any difference because the pain completely over powered their cool hands. Then, I heard Esme's calming voice, "Jamie, it's fine. I know it hurts now but when the pain starts to leave your body, you have around three hours left. It should be over soon."

I was turned back on to my back and the pain left at my middle. My heart beat even faster, which I didn't think was possible, and the heat, pain and stabbing feeling got worse. The knives which were stabbing at my skull detracted and slid down my throat. Soon, my head was completely pain free and the only pain left was in my chest. I could feel the pain move cm by cm. The coolness felt perfect but the pain in my heart increased more and more.

But, suddenly the pain in my heart vanished and my eyes flew open.

**Check out my story My Life So Far! I really want some more reviews because I don't know what people think about it! Thanx!**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Bella PoV

It suddenly went quite upstairs. Edward had explained to Seth what had happened and he was now in the room with her and the others. I hope they stay together, although they are supposed to be enemies. They will find a way to sort it out between them. I heard Carlisle ask her if she was thirsty after a long discussion about what had happened. She had said yes. Then there was silence.

I was lying in Edward's room on his king sized bed. My arm was in a cast and my chest was strapped up with a few broken ribs. Bruises still littered my body, but I wasn't in any danger from the injuries. I saw Jamie, Seth and Carlisle run off into the forest; to go and hunt.

I sighed and Edward, who was sitting on the end of my bed, noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him why I was really upset because it would make me sound jealous but also selfish. What was really troubling me was that, now Jamie was a vampire, I felt completely alone. She will be free of injuries, she will have the looks and strength, and she won't be able to be around me because of her newborn frenzy! I don't have anyone else and now I don't even have her.

"Nothing really. Just hurt a bit," I lied. He didn't look fooled but didn't pry.

"Do you want some pain medication?" he asked, moving closer to me. I shook my head carefully.

"I'm fine."

After a little while I fell asleep. Edward knelt at my side and held one of my hands in his.

I heard him whisper, "I love you." Before I was completely asleep.

_Charlie was beating Jamie again and I was just watching. I couldn't yell at him to stop, I couldn't move towards him, I could only watch in horror. He punched her in the stomach and she fell into a crumpled heap. Next, he swung his foot back and smacked her in the face. She screamed in pain and flew back into the cupboards. He grabbed her by the hair and made her stand up. She stumbled up right and stood until he grabbed the near-by pan and whacked her over the head. She fell and lay on the floor, unconscious. Charlie then lifted her up by one arm and threw her at the wall. I heard a sickening crack and to my horror, saw that her arm was dangling at a completely wrong angle. She fell onto the arm and lay still, still unconscious. I tried to yell again but no sound escaped my help-less lips. My feet stayed locked to the ground and I couldn't even wave my arms to attract his attention. He continued to abuse her although she was out cold._

I woke up, crying. Edward was by my side, gazing at me, concerned. I looked out of the window and saw it was night.

"Bella, honey, it's alright. You're safe." He murmured, stroking my hair.

He helped me sit upright and then sat next to me, holding my hand and comforting me. I sank into the pillows and frowned at the pain in my arm.

"Ouch!" I sharp pain stabbed at my arm. I looked down at it and saw it was the one in the cast.

"Here is some more pain medication, honey," he told me. I held out my good hand and he placed the two tablets into my hand. He handed me a glass of water.

Edward lifted me up in a bridal lift and lay me on the bed so I was resting my head on his lap. I sighed as I breathed in his gorgeous scent. He stroked my forehead, which was very soothing because his hands were so cold. His hands drifted down my face and stroked round my lips. I breathed evenly but deeply. His cool hands trailed down my neck. I closed my eyes in pleasure. He wrapped his cool arms around me and, gently, pulled me so I was leaning against his shoulder. I was tucked under his arm, but it was so comfortable and cool. I had a large bruise on my pale cheek, so he rested his hand against it. It was like heaven.

Soon the pain medication sprang into action and I immediately felt drowsy. He lifted me and slipped me under the sheets again. I leant into the pillows and before I knew it, I was asleep again, except I didn't dream this time.

I woke up again and it was light. Edward was leaning against the pillows next to me. I heard voices down stairs. He rolled off the bed and knelt next to me.

"Esme is making you breakfast," Edward told me. He leant over and kissed me on the lips, gently. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright," I told him, I was surprised to know that it was the truth! "What is the date? Like, how long has it been since Charlie..." I gulped but I found that I couldn't actually carry on the sentence, but Edward knew what I meant.

"That all happened on Sunday. It is now Friday," he told me brushing the hair from my face and behind my ear. "Your breakfast is almost ready, my lady," he said jokingly as if I was the Queen. But, then he said more seriously, "Would you like me to carry you down stairs?"

"Have I broken my leg?" he nodded.

"And sprained the other ankle." I rolled my eyes.

"In that case, yes please." He smiled at me, lovingly and as he lifted me into the bridal position, positioning my leg so it was comfortable he said:

"I would have carried you anyway, even if the answer was 'no' because you would have hurt yourself even more." He walked down the stairs at a slow human pace.

He placed me on the couch in the large lounge. My two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, came in to see me. They Alice perched herself on the edge of the couch and Rosalie knelt in front of me.

"How are you?" asked Rosalie, concerned.

I didn't shrug because I had learnt that that was a very bad idea. "I'm alright." I hated people fussing over me.

They told me what had happened when they reached the house. They told me how Emmett and Jasper had thrown Charlie off Jamie, very unceremoniously, how Edward had lifted me up when blood was pouring out of my head and managed not to drain me, how Rosalie and Emmett had run back to the house with Jamie, how Edward and Carlisle had run me to the hospital and Alice, Esme and Jasper had driven the jeep to make to look like we had all ridden it. They then told how Jamie's heart was extremely feeble and she wasn't breathing. Rosalie had bitten her and managed to drag herself away from Jamie's body. They said that Jamie's body had lerched but nothing happened for a whole day, and then her heart started to race and she writhed in agony. "Jamie is with Seth at the moment, they are talking but there is no-way they are going to break up because of this." said Alice. They then went into the story of what Seth ahd done. He had gone back to the Charlie's house on Sunday because Jamie had left something at his house. He had gotten there and the door was open. Charlie wasn't there, Jasper and Esme had run him to the police station straight away, and there was blood everywhere. So he had run straight back to La Push to say what he had seen, but didn't say anything about the abusing. He then ran to the hospital and, as he had asked for a Jamie Swan, they had said that no-one here was called Jamie Swan. He didn't think about asking for Bella. So, Jacob and Sue took him back to La Push but then he ran to the police station and asked if Charlie Swan had been turned in, they had told him 'yes' so then he ran to the Cullens.

"That is everything, I think," said Rosalie, looking at Alice. She nodded.

"Oh, but, Jamie is trying to control her frenzy, but we think she should be fine. Carlisle has heard of a myth, we dunno if it's true or not, that vampires can control the lust if it was their blood family when they were human. As it was their blood as well, then something helps to prevent it." She shrugged. I nodded.

"But, we aren't going to risk it without precautions, so you completely safe," added Rosalie. I smiled at them.

"Bella, we were so worried about you," cried Alice.

"Oh come on Alice! You knew I was going to be fine!" I sighed, in disbelief.

She shook her head, "Different possibilities kept popping up! My visions said you would die at first, when you had literally no blood, and then after the blood transfusion, it said you would be unconscious for a week and then flicking back to 'you will die'."

"Alice was going mad with worry," said Rosalie quietly.

"And then," Alice continued as though she hadn't been interrupted, "when you were a bit stronger, but still unconscious, I saw Edward changing you! And when your heart went into funny rhythms you suddenly died!"

"Esme and Jasper had to take her out of the hospital. They took her to the forest because she was in hysterics!" laughed Rosalie.

"It wasn't funny! And then you woke up and you were fine and...Well, yeah," she finished, "I got a little bit stressed out."

I raised my eye brows, "A little bit stressed?"

"Okay, a lottle bit stressed!" she confessed.

Esme brought my breakfast out and Alice and Rosalie left me to eat it. Edward and Carlisle came over and asked how I was. Carlisle gave me some more pain medication and then it was just Edward and me. I finished my breakfast and then he carried me back to bed.

I fell asleep as he placed a foot on the second stair case. He pressed his lips to mine and then I was out.

**So did you like it? If you review, please could you tell me whose point of view you want the next chapter be in? I have an idea for Bella and Jamie but I don't know which one to do! I might end up doing both, but I'm not sure yet, so please tell me which you would prefer! So just right Bella PoV or Jamie PoV in your review and I'll count them up and then write. Thanx!**

**And please check out my other story My Life So Far. It has 2 chapters now!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Some from SM's amazing work is in here, I think. So story line, mine, characters her's!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

Jamie PoV

Once everyone had explained everything, and once Seth had had a sleep, Seth and I had a walk together in the forest. Reasons for this were that Bella smelt so good and the others had to, almost, wrestle me out of the house and that Seth and I needed to talk. We were wandering through the trees about, eleven miles away from the house, and were talking about us.

"Does it matter to you?" asked Seth, unsure.

"Of course it doesn't!" I shrieked, astounded, "If we still love each other, then just because we are 'supposed' to be arch enemies, it shouldn't matter."

He looked at me and then flung his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. I held his face to mine. We fell back so I was leaning against a tree.

We kissed for a long while. When we finally broke apart for breath for Seth, we started to talk again.

"I don't think this has happened before, you know...Someone imprinting and then being a vampire and werewolf, but it shouldn't matter. We are still the other's half." I breathed.

"Maybe it's different, but I can't explain how much I still love you!" He sighed, with his face about two inches away from my face. I ran my finger down between his eyes and round his lips. He moved his head round my finger and kissed me delicately on the lips. "And, do you know how amazing you now look?"

I looked at him and frowned slightly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You look great!" he said, looking down at my body, "Although you do stink." He added.

He grimaced and I smiled, "Well, you don't smell like a bunch of flowers, but I, unlike you, can hold their breath, so...you know!" I laughed. He smiled and leant forward to kiss me.

We broke apart and I sighed. He placed a finger on my nose and said, "But, seriously, do you know how beautiful you look?"

I looked down at myself and shrugged. "Only because I'm a vampire."

"Still. Hot!"

I rolled my eyes and then gestured to his body and mimicked him, "Still. Fit!" I nudged him playfully and wrapped his arms around me. _Ouch! He was hot! As in warm AND sexy! Woop!_

"You, honestly, don't know how you look!" he cried. I shook my head.

"I really don't care how I look! As long as I'm with you!"

We walked on and kissed and talked and kissed and talked...He told me about what happened whilst I was writhing in agony. I did feel guilty because Edward had told me about how Bella had been and what she had done whilst I had a 'long sleep'!

I stayed at Seth's house, the treaty didn't matter for me because they all really liked me and because of the imprinting business. I stayed here instead of the Cullen's house because Bella smelt amazing; none of the werewolves smelt appetizing at all, and the humans had werewolf sent all over them! So I didn't have a problem.

I met up with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie about how we are going to manage this, because I had to get used to Bella's smell and I had to get over it! I, also, couldn't stay at La Push all the time.

"Hold your breath and you should be fine," Carlisle told me as we approached the house. I was going to see how I managed, but they were all going to staying on guard. Carlisle was standing beside me and Esme was right behind me. Edward was hovering in front of Bella and Alice and Rosalie were either side of her. Jasper and Emmett were in front of Edward and were backing away from me as I took small steps towards Bella.

She was lying on the couch and was looking at me, smiling. I held my breath and concentrated on her steady heart beat. I could hear the refreshing blood pound through her veins and was so tempted to breathe in and give up, but then I remembered she was my sister and I couldn't kill her. It became very uncomfortable without a sense of smell, so I breathed out slowly and closed my eyes. Carlisle placed his hand on my back and Esme squeezed my shoulders. I knew I was in control, so when all of the air was pushed out of my lungs, I sucked I tiny breathe in. Bella's beautiful scent flooded my brain and filled my body. But, before I could react, I felt Jasper's arms pinning my arms to my body. I opened my eyes in a flash and nodded to let them know that everything was fine. Carlisle lowered his hand and Esme stopped squeezing my shoulders, but left them resting on my shoulders, but Jasper didn't relax his position. I looked over to Bella. Alice and Rosalie were holding her arms and Edward was ready to whip her off the couch and out of the room, if necessary. Emmett was now in Edward's old place and was ready to pounce on me.

"I'm fine," I assured them. None of them relaxed.

Carlisle pushed me, very gently, to make me carry on forward. I shuffled on, slowly. Bella whispered to Edward, "it's fine!"

He didn't move. Suddenly, Alice stood upright and a glazed expression crossed her face. We all looked round at her. She fell to her knees and a large grin crossed her face. She looked very gleeful. I forgot about Bella's scent and breathed in normally. I, soon, realised my mistake and ran to the open door and didn't stop. I heard footsteps from behind me and when Bella's scent had left me and clean air entered my lungs, I stopped. Carlisle had followed me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "I just slipped."

He shrugged, "Accidents happen."

"A major accident! If I hadn't thought 'Oh geez she's my sister. I will kill myself if I kill her!'" I rolled my eyes.

"Look. If Bella is changed, then..."

I cut him off, "Edward would kill me!"

"Then, it wouldn't be the end of the world!" he finished.

I shrugged, "Tell that to Edward."

He grimaced, "He wouldn't listen..."

"Exactly!" I shrieked.

"Calm down," he laughed, "Oh, and Rosalie said that you HAVE to look in a mirror sometime soon."

"Anyway," I said, shaking my head, "what did Alice see?"

"I really don't know, but it can't be bad. She was smiling."

Once I had calmed down and thought I could handle Bella's scent, we headed back to the house. Alice was sitting in the lounge, telling everyone she wanted to wait for Carlisle and I to get back, and she wanted to talk to the people it concerned. We didn't need to guess to know what she was talking about; her vision.

I held my breath and everyone returned to their positions. I sat on the floor as far away from Bella as possible and nodded again. Alice still refused to tell us.

**Tell me if you can guess in your reviews!! I'm so sorry it's a cliffie (I think)! I don't think I will be able to update until the 17****th**** August because I'm visiting my Dad's family up in Liverpool!!! YAY!!!! I'm sooooooo excited! So I'm sorry! But I may be able to post another one tomorrow, hopefully!!!**

**Review! And say if you can guess!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry there was such a long gap between chapter 19 and 20, but I went on holiday and then I couldn't phrase parts of this chapter right! I still hate parts of it and am not happy with Edward and Bella's...you'll have to read it!!! You'll see what I mean! I can't really say what I'm not happy with now because it will give away the whole chapter, although you find out about it in the 2****nd**** paragraph. My sister didn't get it in the 1****st**** paragraph but some of you might! I dunno if it's that obvious! I'm working on building up (like to big events) so in your very nice reviews (which I love) could you tell me how the first few chapters were, cuz I hate them but my mate likes them, so I dunno!!! I'm kinda confuzled! Lol**

**So please tell me if you like it, because i don't! But I couldn't keep it from one of my Bessie mates who has been bugging me for days nw! (yes you Dibdob! Lol).**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No offence, but if I need to tell you that I'm not Stephanie Meyer, then, like really no offence, bt you must be kinda thick!**

**Number 1: I'm not nearly as good at writing stories (I'm crap! She is AMAIZING!!!)**

**Number 2: I have told you so many times that I'm not Stephanie Amaizing Meyer!**

**Number 3: I'm a teenager, and, well, she isn't, unless she is under cover! Hmm!**

**Number 4: Would Stephanie Meyer be on fanfiction, because she doesn't need copy right or anything!!! She could just make it into another amaizing book! Stephanie Meyer, if you're reading this, that was a hint to write more about your amaizing vampires!!!!**

**Number 5:...well, you get the gist!!!**

Jamie PoV

I was standing at the top of the Cullen's staircase with Alice in front of me and Rosalie beside me. We could just see Esme sitting on one of the front chairs, watching Bella and Carlisle descending the curling staircase. Edward was standing out of sight in front of the witnesses with Jasper and Emmett.

It turned out that Alice's vision was of Edward proposing to Bella! He proposed the day after the one that Alice had seen the vision, so Bella wasn't in the dark if Alice leaked it out. Bella, obviously, said yes and Alice, Rosalie and I became her bride maids. Carlisle was taking Bella down the aisle, as Charlie was in prison and this is what Bella preferred anyway. Mum found out about Charlie and was absolutely distraught, but the earliest plane she could get to come out to us was the week before Bella and Edward's wedding. She hugged us both and kissed us and apologised a countless number of times. She cried for four hours solid and wouldn't let either of us out of her sight. When she arrived at the Cullen's house she thanked Esme and Carlisle repeatedly and made to go down to the police station to give Charlie a piece of her mind but Esme persuaded her out of it.

_Flashback (Jamie PoV)_

_We were all in the sitting room, when there was a knock at the door. Bella grimaced and I sighed because we both knew she was gonna be hysterical. Emmett, Jasper and Alice grinned, evilly and Rosalie smiled kindly as Carlisle went to answer the door and Esme came back from making lunch in the kitchen._

_We heard the door swing open, "Hello Esme. Please come in. Bella and Jamie are in the sitting room, this way," Carlisle greeted her._

"_Oh Carlisle, thank you so much! I can't...I don't...I..." she stuttered. Then we heard her burst into tears. Bella had healed completely so we both got up and entered the hallway where Carlisle was supporting the weeping Renee. When she saw us she ran over and wrapped one arm around my neck and one arm under Bella's shoulder. She was still taller than Bella by about an inch and I was smaller than Bella by at least five inches._

"_Bella, Jamie, I'm so sorry! I feel terrible and I missed you so much but now I know what you had been going through and...why didn't you call me or write to me about this?" she cried._

_I noticed that Bella was struggling slightly under Mum's weight so I push Mum upright, gently and Bella said, "Charlie said that..." She looked around. Carlisle had left us alone in the hallway. "Charlie had told us that if anyone found out about it, he would hurt you!"_

_Bella was crying a little but, as I couldn't cry, I wasn't. Okay, Mum's gonna think I'm so incredibly heartless! Mum kissed me on the cheek and some of her tears fell onto my face so maybe it looked like I was crying, hopefully. Mum wiped Bella wet hair from her face and said, "Bella, Jamie, I can take care of myself! You should have told me! In all of your emails that you sent me, you lied the whole time."_

"_But..." I started._

_She shook her head and said, "Hey, I'm not mad at you. When I found out, I hated myself for not being there for both you!"_

"_You can't blame yourself for an Mum wiped Bella wet hair from her face and said, "Bella, Jamie, I can take care of myself! You should have told me! In all of your emails that you sent me, you lied the whole time."_

"_But..." I started._

_She shook her head and said, "Hey, I'm not mad at you. When I found out, I hated myself for not being there for both you!"_

"_You can't blame yourself for any of this," Bella told her, sternly._

_She shrugged, "I still am."_

_I hugged Mum under the arms and pressed my head into the hollow of her neck. She placed a hand on my head and I said, "Mum, Bella and I aren't blaming you for anything. It was Charlie's fault that we got hurt and our fault for not telling anyone!"_

_She kissed my head and said, "You believe what you think and I'll believe what I think."_

_I shook my head but didn't carry on about that._

"_Are you two okay now?" She held me at arm's length so she could look at me. She frowned slightly and I raised one eye brow. "Did he even feed you?!? You're skin and bone, Bella!" I'd gained weight since the vampire to human change so I must have looked fine. We'd decided to lie and say that Bella got the worst end of the stick and was starved and whatever because she looked worse for the wear! Bella was so thin and an average height. I had a perfect figure but was still very short._

"_I got it worse than Jamie but we are absolutely fine now!" Bella assured her._

"_Is...Charlie," she spat his name out, "in jail?"_

_We both nodded. "There was a trial about 7 weeks ago," I told her, "And he was found guilty and was locked up."_

"_Well, duh, if he had been innocent I would have driven straight down here and given them all a piece of my mind! Anyway, I'm gonna go down now and give Charlie a good shout at." She actually turned to go down to Forks Prison but Bella and I grabbed one of her arms and held her back._

"_Don't be stupid Mum!" Bella pleaded._

_Esme came out of the living room and led Esme through. As she took in everyone her eyes widened slightly. Esme gestured towards the one seat arm chair. She sat on it and I sat on one of the arms of her chair._

_Everyone looked slightly peculiar, trying to act more human. Rosalie was sitting against beside Emmett but wasn't snuggling up to him quite so much. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she had slouched slightly instead of sitting perfectly upright, as normal. Alice was sat on Jasper's knee, like usual, but he was leaning back on the chair so he looked comfortable and relaxed. Alice was holding one of his hands on her lap. Esme had gone back to Carlisle and was sitting under his arm. Edward was sitting on the love seat in the corner with Bella on his knee. He had both his arms wrapped around her waist. We were all, apart from Bella, wearing coloured contacts. I smiled._

_Esme managed to persuade Mum to stay here and not go down to the police station. She thanked everyone so many times and part way through the long conversation of thanks she pulled me onto her lap and linked her arms round my waist._

_She talked to Esme and Alice about wedding plans and money. She asked Carlisle about the money for Bella's medication and care in the hospital. She thanked everyone again and then headed up to bed after dinner as the travelling had worn her out. She was staying in the spare room on the second floor. We all went to our rooms, just in case she came out in the night and found us all in the living room or something._

_She stayed at the Cullen's house until the wedding._

_Flashback ended _

The wedding march was being played as Bella and Carlisle tip-toed down the stairs, very gracefully for Bella. It had been nearly two months since we moved in with Cullens so Bella's injuries had completely healed. She was wearing a very simple white dress which shaped her upper body nicely, but from her hips downwards flared out and draped down passed her feet and trailed being. Before she disappeared round the corner she glanced back at us and grinned, nervously. We smiled back, happily.

Soon it was our queue to descend the rose petal covered staircase. I led the way, wearing a gold dress which fell to my knees. It had the same upper body as Bella's dress, but was gold. Rosalie and Alice had the same dresses as me. I walked down the stairs, holding my bunch of flowers. Alice and Rosalie, standing beside each other, followed me. When we reached Bella and Edward, standing underneath the white arch of flowers, waiting for the registrar to begin, we stood just off to the right and watched.

The registrar began to talk, but I didn't listen. I was too busy watching Bella. She was trembling slightly and both of her eyes were glued to Edward's face. He was looking at her as well. I don't think either of them were listening either. When he asked them to do their vows, Bella jumped slightly and said her vows.

"I never dreamed of the perfect husband, like many people do. But if I ever did, the dream would have never been as perfect as this is now when I have you. I can't imagine my life without you as life without you wouldn't be worth living for. I have lived through that once in my life and never want it to happen again, so I want you forever.I love you more than anything." This was Bella's vow, as you can guess.

Next, Edward spoke his, "Before I met you I didn't know what true love was. As soon as I met you, I knew that I wanted you. True love is something that no-one can explain so I could never explain how much I love you. It feels like my heart could explode from the love radiating out of it for you. I could never love anyone more than I love you and I never want to let go of you."

When Edward said, 'As soon as I met you, I knew I wanted you', all of the Cullens, plus Bella and I, knew it was for a different reason that what he intended, so Alice, Rosalie and I all smiled to ourselves. And I knew exactly what he meant by 'My heart might explode because of the radiating love' because it was exactly how I felt about Seth. Although my heart, and Edward's heart, didn't beat and couldn't actually explode, that is exactly how it felt, everyday.

I looked out into the audience and met Seth's eyes. He was looking straight at me. I sighed at his gorgeous face. He smiled and I smiled back. I looked over to Esme and Mum. Mum was crying, silently and Esme looked like she was about it cry if that was humanly possible...no vampirely possible. I dunno.

Emmett and Jasper, being Edward's best men, were standing by him and were smiling at Bella, reassuringly. She had been so nervous that she would slip on the vows, or fall down the stairs, so she must feel a bit better. Edward looked over to Alice, Rosalie and I and Alice winked at him. He grinned.

The registrar babbled on and soon the rings were presented and the announcement, "You may now kiss the bride," was spoken. Bella flung her arms around Edward's neck and they snogged for a while. Someone wolf whistled and a couple of people coughed and others chuckled slightly, but they broke apart and Bella blushed slightly.

For the rest of the night, Bella danced with every single person in the room. She managed to stay upright and only tripped over once, but that was when she was dancing with me so she wasn't embarrassed and I managed to steady her.

At around midnight, Alice whisked Bella and Edward off to their honeymoon. They were going to Isle Esme for however long they wanted.

When they left most other people left too. By 12:30 the only people left were the Cullens (obviously), Seth, Mum, the Blacks and Clearwaters and Tanya's family. Mum was the only one who didn't know about us lot being vampires and the others being a mix of werewolves and humans. She went to bed quite quickly and we all tidied up. We didn't tidy up completely because she would get suspicious, so picked up the rubbish and cleared away the food but left the chairs, stage and dance floor there. Tanya's family stayed and caught up on our news and told us about her news and gossip, and at about 4 o'clock they left. The Clearwaters and Blacks left just after them, and then it was the Cullens and me.

Bella had looked totally beautiful in her wedding dress. Mum had cried about how Bella looked, about how Bella was growing up, about almost everything!

The only thing we were slightly concerned about was the fact that Edward had promised to change Bella into a vampire, after they got married. We weren't sure when that was going to happen, whether it was going to be on their honeymoon or afterwards, but Alice had told us that it wasn't going to be over the honeymoon. She had mentioned the fact that Bella's future went a bit fuzzy and gave her a bit of a headache whenever she tried to see it, but she couldn't tell why. She warned Edward to be careful, but she didn't think it was anything serious.

We were all curious...

**So please tell me if you liked the beginning of the chapter, whether the vows were crap or not and whether the ending was too cheesy or whatever! You all know what is coming so I'm sorry that it's just all a repeat, but also, I dunno if anything from now on will be different, so I dunno how much longer this will go on for! From this point onwards, it's basically Breaking Dawn, without the Volturi (I think!) and with Jamie! So can you tell me whether you want me to carry on, or whether you just want me to stop and you could just read Breaking Dawn and add Jamie into it yourself! I don't mind either way!** **I will do a bit more, whatever you guys want, because I need to develop some relationships up and I think I want to write up to Bella's transformation, but I dunno how quick that will happen. All of that might be 4 chapters and then the end! So I really dunno!**

**Please tell me if you want me to continue a lot more or whether you don't mind me just repeating Breaking Dawn in Jamie and/or Bella's PoV and skipping out Jacob's PoV and everything to do with the Volturi and straight to the end after Bella's transformation!!**

**Thanx for reading! Review please! PM me if this is confusing because I don't understand things in this author's note much!!! Wups! Soz!**

**Thanx! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! I'm sorry about the long gap but I've been really busy with putting my room back together (it's being re-decorated and I need to put all the furniture and books and what not back) and getting ready for school which starts tomorrow! Not looking forward to it!**

**I'm gonna struggle getting all of my homework done, with tennis, piano, flute, music theory...etc practice and writing 3 stories so i want you guys to vote on either Kids or But Dignity Matters in your reviews. I will finish the one with the most votes first and then finish the other. My Life So Far is going on hold for now. So just tell me which you would prefer me to continue first and PM me if you have any questions! Don't worry, I will finish them both but I want to know which one first!**

**The next part of this story is going to change from what happened in Breaking Dawn so it won't just be a repeat but I have decided to cut the Volturi out because it would be too long. It's not going to be that much longer so I'm sorry but please vote!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yup! I'm still not SM! I took a lot of stuff from her book and put it into this story! Sorry SM!!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella PoV

Our honeymoon turned out to be staying on Isle Esme a remote island, bought by Carlisle for Esme. Esme had let us borrow it for our honeymoon. It was an absolutely gorgeous place. The sand was almost white and the sea was a beautiful shade of turquoise. The huge house that we were staying in was surrounded by luscious rainforests and mountains peeked over the top of the trees. The only clouds to be seen were surrounding the very tips of the mountains. The sun shone all of the time, which wasn't a problem for Edward as it was in the middle of no-where and the only people who came to the island were the cleaners and they only needed to see us inside.

Isle Esme was so perfect; it made everything else seem surreal.

We arrived in the evening, but because the of the time difference, which wasn't very much, I wasn't tired yet. Edward placed all of our suitcases in the huge, main bedroom and then turned to me.

"I was wondering. Would you like a midnight swim with me?" he asked. I smiled as my answer. He left me to have a 'human moment' and went back out to the beach. I went into the glorious bathroom, big enough to fit two cars inside, and decided to have a quick shower. The water felt really nice against my sweaty skin. The moisture here was everywhere in the air, but it didn't matter to me; I would rather be with Edward and inhale water, then not be with Edward and have to drink my water. The cool water un-knotted my muscles in my shoulders and back. Every time I thought of _my _Edward, in the sea, waiting for me, I would start to hyperventilate again, and would have to start the un-knotting process again.

I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a large, white, fluffy towel around myself and headed back to my suitcase. When I opened it, I got the biggest shock of my life. Alice had packed pink, lace and satin lingerie. I rooted through, but that was all that I could find. I sighed and picked up one of the items of clothing. I looked at it doubtfully and folded it back into the case. I decided to just go out to _my_ Edward, and I knew he would make me forget about it.

The sand under my feet was some of the softest sand I have ever felt. I could smell the salty water, but it was exactly in proportion. The gentle waves, lapping at the shore calmed me down before I even set eyes on Edward. Then I saw him. He was standing in the water so it was up to his waist. The water rippled around him into perfect circles. His back looked even more perfect and even soother than smooth marble.

I draped my towel over a near-by palm tree and walked towards the water. When my toes reached the water's edge I gasped. It wasn't cold or hot, it was exactly right. Edward turned around when he heard me gasp and looked at my face. He smiled and I smiled back. I was happy that he didn't look straight at my body, but I wouldn't have minded as he was mine and I was his. I continued toward him and he held out his hand and I took it. I looked out to the moon; it was a full moon and looked like it was glowing very slightly.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

I looked to Edward and saw that he was shaking his head. "No."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing is beautiful compared to you."

With this we walked further into the water.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I woke up and was totally disorientated. I was lying on something hard but cool. It felt lovely against my hot skin. I squeezed my eyes closed and remembered my dream. The dream I had had, was a dream I had had a lot. It was Edward proposing to me.

_My Dream (begin)_

_I was lying on Edward's king sized bed and he was sitting beside me. We were just staring at each other, love saturating our eyes. He was holding my hand in his and stroking the back of it. It was the most amazing feeling. He bent down and kissed me on the lips._

"_Bella, I love you more than anything else in the universe. My 'life' is incomplete without you, so, will you marry me?"_

_I sat up and beamed. "Of course!" He picked up I small, satin box, which had been lying on the bed behind him and opened it. Inside was a delicate ring with one single in the shape of a circle, framed with a single, silver frame. It was simple, but I instantly fell in love with it. He slipped it onto my ring finger._

"_Perfect fit," he breathed. I looked up at his face and was surprised to see that he was very close to me. I leant forward to kiss his lips and he leant forward._

_My Dream (end)_

I lay very still and remembered the agreement we had: Once we were married, he would change me.

I opened my eyes very slightly and light fell onto them. I shut them again and stretched my arms and legs. They felt a little sore and stiff. I tried to open my eyes again and I got used to the light, this time. I looked up at Edward and saw him staring straight ahead at the far wall. He looked angry, no furious. I became alarmed.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"You know what's wrong," he spat. I was hurt that he was using this tone! But I couldn't think of one thing that he could be upset about. I was the happiest i had ever been until I clapped eyes on his cold, angry face. What had I done wrong? I frowned and stared at his bare chest, worriedly. He touched one finger to my chin and lifted it so i was looking at his face. He still looked severe, but he also looked sorry. "What are you thinking?"

I rubbed my forehead, thinking, "That I'd done something wrong. I'm sorr..." But he didn't let me finish.

"Don't apologise! How hurt are you?" he asked.

I'm very hurt. Hurt that I hadn't completely satisfied him last night. Hurt that he was angry with me for doing something wrong. But then another thought came to me; he meant sore, physically hurt. I thought for a moment and stretched again. The same stiff and sore feeling came back. But I felt great. None of the soreness mattered; it was probably from all of the travelling from yesterday.

"I feel great Edward. I'm not hurt at all!"

"Stop making me feel better," he almost growled. I flinched and he noticed. "Sorry Bella, but tell me the truth!"

"I did!"

"I'm a monster," he whispered, venom in his voice. "I feel terrible because I actually feel like...like...Charlie." I was shocked.

"Edward! Never say that! What brought this on?" I said, quickly.

"Bella, look at yourself," he said simply, still sourly. I was still really hurt that he was angry with me for whatever reason. But I followed his instruction.

I frowned and propped myself onto my elbow. Although I was leaning on his stomach, I knew it wouldn't be hurting him. I looked down at my body, my arms, and my legs. There were purple and blue patterns spread the whole way across my body. I touched my finger to one of them and it faded and came back.

"What happened?" I asked, scared.

He cupped his hand around mine and pulled it so it stretched out. Then he rested one of his hands on one of the bruises. His hand matched the bruise perfectly.

"Oh."

I looked up at his face, thinking. I couldn't remember feeling any pain! He never held me too tight. I only remember him wanting me to hold me tighter to him.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry! I knew I shouldn't have done it!" His hands flew to his face and he covered it.

I stared at the bruises in shock. I lay on Edward, completely stationary as the shock wore off. I rested my hand on Edward's still arm. He didn't move. I tried to pry his hands away from his face but it didn't do anything. I stroked his forehead, as it was the only part of his face which wasn't covered. He lowered his hands and looked at me.

"Edward, I'm not sorry! Don't be angry, I'm absolutely f..." He stopped me.

"Don't you dare say fine," he growled.

"But I am," I whispered, stroking my hand down his cheek.

"Don't, Bella," he moaned.

"No, Edward. You DON'T spoil this for me. I am so happy and I don't care that I'm covered in bruises! I'm the happiest I could be, well if you weren't mad!" I told him.

"I've already ruined it!" he told me. I lowered my hand.

"Why can't you just read my mind already!" I cried.

He looked at me, shocked, "That's a new one. I thought you like having your thoughts private."

"Not today," I grumbled.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

I threw my hands up into the air and let them fall onto his chest with a loud slap. He didn't even wince or flinch. "Because all of this would be totally unnecessary! You would be able to see that I'm the happiest possible, or five minutes ago anyway! I was totally blessed! Now I'm kinda pissed."

"You should be! You should be angry with me!" he told me, staring at me.

"Well I am!" I cried, "Feel any better?"

"No. I don't think anything could make me feel any better," he grumbled.

"See! Right there! You are ruining this!"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"We knew this was going to hard. But with a bit of practice..."

"Wait. You thought I was going to hurt you?" he said, frowning, looking livid again. "Were you expecting this?"

I waited for him to finish. "I didn't know what was going to happen! But...I didn't expect it to be that perfect!" I looked back at his chest. "I just wanted it to be perfect, not just for me!"

"Is that all you care about? For me to enjoy myself?!?" he asked.

"I know it will be different for you because you're not human and everything, but I can't imagine life better than that!" I explained.

He was long for so long that I decided to look up to see what he was thinking. His face was peaceful and thoughtful. I was relieved.

"It was the best night of my existence. But I don't wanna think of it that way because I...to you...because I hurt you." He mumbled the end.

My lips curled up at the edges. "Really?" I whispered, "The best ever?"

"It was more than I could have ever imagined. Everything," he trailed off.

"Exactly. I agree," I told him.

"It doesn't change anything, though."

"Edward Cullen. You listen to me. I've NEVER been happier, not when I saw you our first morning together, not when you told me that you loved me, not when I heard your voice in the ballet studio and not even when you said 'I do' and I knew I could have you forever!" I said in one breath, exasperatedly.

"I'm making you unhappy, aren't I," he said, sadly.

"Well, you stop being unhappy!"

"You're right. The past is the past."

Suddenly my stomach rumbled, "You're hungry," he concluded. He picked me up and lay me on the bed, beside where he was. He jumped off the bed and pulled a pair of khaki shorts. I got off the bed and stood up. He gasped.

"Do I look hideous?" I asked.

"You never look hideous!" he told me. I went to look at myself in the floor length mirror in the bathroom. My face looked fine, there was a faint bruise lining my cheek bone and my lip was slightly swollen. The rest of my body was covered in the purple and blue patterns. I heard him sigh in the next room.

"Edward!" I warned, "You said it was behind us now!"

He came in and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his round me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry. Now let's get you some food." I pulled a white cotton dress on and we walked hand in hand back through to the kitchen. Hopefully our honeymoon could continue as though nothing had happened.

**So yeah! Vote on either Kids or But Dignity Matters. Like I said, My Life So Far is going on hold until those two are finished (I think).**

**Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the last chapter. I'm sorry if you dont think it should end. But I dont want to write anymore for this story and I havnt written anything since...I dont know when haha! But, yeah, this is the last chapter, and im not writing anymore. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I took a lot out of the actual book Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyers, so I just kinda converted it into Edward's PoV! But it aint my idea! Just my writing!**

**Enjoy!**

Edward PoV

"Bella, do you want breakfast in bed?" I called from the kitchen. I had made her fried eggs, sunny side up, with toast.

I waited a few seconds for an answer. None came.

"Bella?" I asked.

There was still no answer. I couldn't even hear her, I mean; I could hear her heart beat, but not her moving or breathing, much! I got slightly alarmed and so I walked through to our bedroom and saw her kneeling on the floor, in front of her suitcase.

I pushed the door open, slowly, and walked across to her. "Bells, what's wrong?" I asked. Her face was very solemn and looked increasingly worried. Her hand was resting on her lap and a packet of tampons lay in front of her knees. I frowned.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, rubbing her back to try and arouse her from her 'trance'.

She looked round at me, slowly. I looked at her in the eyes. She mouthed something, but it wasn't a word that I knew.

"Bella, whatever it is, you'll be alright."

Before I'd quite finished speaking she whispered one word. Just one word and it made my breathing stop. _What! Pregnant!_

My vision became unfocussed. _Please say Bella slept with someone else! She can't have a baby with me; a monster! Wait; do I seriously want her to have slept with another guy? NO! But she never will have! But what if this kills her?_

"Edward!" Bella shrieked.

I re-focused and shifted my gaze to my angel. Concern was saturating her face.

"Edward?" Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Bella, we will get the next plane back to Forks and Carlisle can..." I started.

But, she cut me off. "I'm keeping the baby, Edward."

"But, Bella, it could kill you!" I leant forward and picked up her hand.

"Not 'It' Edward! He or she!" she moaned.

There was a pause where I watched her beautiful face.

"I want us to keep it, not me, us. Please Edward," she whispered the last two words.

I couldn't take away something...hold on...someone she wanted! I could never do that to her! It would be cruel.

"Well, we need to get back to Forks so Carlisle can check," I put emphasis on the word 'check', "that our baby is healthy, and human." I murmured the last two words.

"I don't care if he or she is human or not, she is..."

I cut her off, "I know. I will love her if she is or not."

Bella smiled slightly. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"I'll look after you, don't be scared." I was scared for her!

I lifted Bella up, gently, and placed her so she was resting on the bed. She looked faintly surprised that she was on the bed, but didn't say anything. She placed both her hands over her stomach, protectively. Now I looked, I noticed a small bump that had already developed.

It was real, it was growing; my baby.

I was going to give it a better life than I had had. I would protect my baby from any harm, so it wouldn't go through anything I went through. I also knew I would now protect Jamie from anything. She didn't deserve anything that had happened to her. And I knew Seth would protect her. If she and Seth wanted to get married, I would be more than happy. If they just wanted to spend the rest of their life together, I would also be supportive; I didn't care what they did. Even if they wanted to move away, I would be upset, but its Jamie's life and I've already taken too much away from her, over the past two years. If I'd told someone, she could have been saved from everything, but I hadn't done that, so she was hurt, harmed, and broken. But, she was strong, she would get through it, but I would never forgive myself. What I can do now, is to look after my baby, maybe, if I can make my baby have the happiest life it can have, then maybe my life can be worth something again. Maybe.

**I hope you liked this. I'm sorry if you didn't.**

**Please review!**


End file.
